Love Disease
by Aisy Park
Summary: Tiga tahun lamanya Kim Nara mencintai Cho Kyuhyun secara diam-diam. Dan di saat ia akan menyerah dengan perasaannya, rupanya takdir mempersatukan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan. Tapi sayang, meskipun begitu, Kim Nara masih harus tetap memendam perasaanya pada Kyuhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Disease**

 **'Aisy Park**

 **Cast :**

 **-Cho Kyuhyun (SJ)**

 **-Kim Nara (OC)**

 **-Jang Mirae (OC)**

 **-Kim Ryeowook (SJ)**

 **-Kim Heechul (SJ)**

 **-Kim Jongwoon/Yesung (SJ)**

 **-Choi Minho (Shinee)**

 **-Other cast**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Marriage life**

 **Rating :**

 **T**

Happy reading!

Part 1: Mianhae

 _Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untukku melupakanmu, tapi bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya jika saat ini takdir mengikat kita dalam sebuah hubungan yang dinamai pernikahan._

* * *

Pernikahan adalah saat di mana seharusnya dua insan manusia merasa bahagia karena terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang akan mempersatukan keduanya sampai akhir hayat mereka. Namun tidak halnya dengan pasangan yang hari ini akan melangsungkan upacara sakral tersebut. Karena pernikahan mereka bukanlah hal yang diinginkan oleh keduanya, atau lebih tepatnya pernikahan mereka adalah karena perjodohan yang berdasarkan pada akan bersatunya bisnis dua keluarga. Bisnis keluarga Cho yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea dan bisnis keluarga Kim yang satu tingkat di bawah bisnis keluarga Cho. Perjodohan yang juga akan mengikat persahabatan antara dua keluarga tersebut

Di ruang pengantin, gadis bernama Nara tengah berdiri menatap ke luar jendela yang menghadap taman. Gadis itu tampak murung dengan keadaannya sekarang yang tengah memakai gaun putih ala pengantin. Hingga seorang gadis memasuki ruangan tersebut dan membuat Nara menoleh.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Nara. "Kau cantik."

"Terima kasih, dan.. Aku minta maaf." Jawab Nara lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu ini bukan keinginanmu. Kau hanya menuruti permintaan ayahmu. Bukan begitu?"

"Mm." Angguk Nara. "Aku sungguh tak tahu kalau pria yang dijodohkan denganku adalah—"

"Shuuuuttt!" Belum sempat Nara melanjutkan kalimatnya, perempuan itu langsung membungkam mulut Nara dengan jarinya. "Jangan terus merasa bersalah padaku. Aku tahu semuanya. Jadi jalani saja semua ini sebagaimana mestinya."

"Mirae-ya, terima kasih." Ucap Nara.

"Sudahlah."

"Pengantin wanita! Apa kau sudah siap?" Ucap seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

Nara mendongak, "A~ ya." Sahut Nara.

"Waktumu sudah tiba dan aku harus pergi. Jangan kau jatuhkan cincin pernikahan kalian jatuh ke arahku. Mengerti?!" Ucap perempuan bernama Mirae itu dengan selingan candaan. Alih-alih ingin membuat Nara terhibur malah membuat Nara semakin merasa sedih dan merasa bersalah.

"Hu-umm." Keduanyapun berpelukan dan sama-sama menitikkan air mata.

"Berhentilah." Mirae menatap Nara lalu menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi putihnya. "Make up-mu bisa luntur kalau terus menangis. Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum ayahmu datang." Mirae melepas pelukannya lalu pergi.

Nara benar-benar merasa bersalah pada temannya itu. Seharusnya yang akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan dengan calon suaminya adalah Mirae, bukan dirinya.

*Flashback*

Hari itu adalah hari di mana Nara akan memulai pengalaman barunya di universitas. Untunglah dia sudah mempunyai teman yang akan satu kelas dengannya setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka saling bertukar nomor telefon. Jika tidak, mungkin hari ini Nara akan merasa sendirian saat memulai hari barunya di bangku universitas.

Nara sudah sampai di universitas, ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi menghubunginya. Kedua maniknya menangkap banyak orang yang lalu lalang lewat di hadapannya. Hingga ada seorang gadis yang memandanginya dengan memasang tatapan tanya. Nara berbalik memandanginya. Gadis itu kemudian menghampiri Nara.

"Kim Nara?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Jang Mirae?" Nara balik bertanya. Gadis di hadapannya itupun tersenyum. Mereka berdua memang tidak saling mengenali wajah masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya tidak mengingat wajah masing-masing karena pertemuan pertama mereka saat itu begitu singkat.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Nara.

"Tidak. Aku baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab Mirae. "Ja! Kita ke kelas." Mirae langsung mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Nara. Nara memandang Mirae dengan heran. Mereka baru saja bertemu, tapi cara Mirae memperlakukannya sudah seperti teman akrab.

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

"APA?!" Teriak Mirae secara tiba-tiba di tengah heningnya suasana perpustakaan. Banyak orang mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mirae, terkecuali Nara yang berada di sampingnya. Karena bagi Nara, hal tersebut sudah terbiasa terjadi semenjak ia berteman dengan Mirae.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik?!" Tegur seseorang.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Mirae pelan. "Nara-ya!" Panggilnya kemudian.

"Mm?" Sahut Nara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari kekasihku kalau dia sedang berada di taman universitas saat ini." Ucapnya senang.

Nara mengangkat wajahnya. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya memastikan, Mirae mengangguk

Nara tahu betapa bahagianya Mirae saat ini. Ia sudah sering mendengar temannya itu bercerita tentang kekasihnya yang selalu hebat di mata Mirae. Di mana Nara terkadang merasa iri saat mendengar cerita-cerita Mirae tentang kekasihnya itu karena Nara merasa kalau Mirae adalah orang yang beruntung dalam hal percintaan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang harus menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang tak ia cintai. Pria yang merupakan seniornya di sekolah menengah atas yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan Nara beberapa bulan yang lalu dan meminta Nara untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Awalnya Nara menolak permintaan pria itu karena Nara tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya, juga karena ia menyukai salah seorang temannya di sekolah menengah atas sejak tiga tahun yang lalu secara diam-diam. Namun karena sikap pria itu yang kukuh dalam meminta Nara untuk menjadi kekasihnya membuat Nara berpikir kalau pria itu akan serius dalam menjalin hubungan dengannya, hingga akhirnya Narapun menerima permintaan pria tersebut. Hal itu juga ia lakukan agar ia dapat melupakan pria yang dicintainya. Namun setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, pria itu malah bersikap acuh pada Nara.

"Ja! kita pergi untuk menemuinya dan akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya." Ajak Mirae dengan semangat.

"Umm…. Kurasa tidak. Sebaiknya aku di sini saja." Tolak Nara.

"Tidak. Kau harus ikut denganku." Mirae menarik tangan Nara dengan kuat. Jika sudah seperti ini Nara hanya bisa menghempaskan napas pasrah mengikuti ke mana Mirae akan membawanya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk menuju taman karena jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari perpustakaan.

Mirae mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar taman, mencari sosok kekasihnya.

"Itu dia." Mata Mirae mengarah pada dua orang pria yang duduk di rerumputan, lalu ia menarik tangan Nara dan berjalan ke arah yang dimaksudnya.

Nara mematung seketika saat Mirae berhenti di belakang dua pria tersebut. Dia menyadari kalau sepertinya ia mengenali punggung salah seorang dari mereka. Postur tubuh dan gaya rambutnyapun begitu mirip dengan orang yang Nara maksud walau dia sedang duduk saat ini.

"Ehheem…" Mirae berdehem, menyadarkan Nara dari lamunannya sekaligus membuat kedua pria yang tengah duduk di depan mereka menoleh.

Kedua mata Nara membulat. Dia tersentak dan jantungnya seperti akan berhenti saat itu juga. Pria yang dia maksud, yang kini menoleh ke arah mereka berdua adalah pria yang selama tiga tahun dicintainya secara diam-diam. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apakah dia kekasih yang Mirae maksud? Tanya batin Nara.

"Nara-ya?" Tanya seorang pria yang juga menoleh pada mereka berdua. Nara menoleh ke arah pria itu.

Nara kembali dibuat terkejut karena pria di hadapannya. Pria itu adalah kekasih Nara. Nara tidak akan menyangka kalau apa yang tengah dialaminya adalah nyata. Bagaimana bisa pria itu bisa berada di sana? Dan dia bersama pria yang Nara cintai selama tiga tahun. Sungguh sebuah kejutan besar. Otak Nara dibuat membeku, tak mampu memerintahkan organ tubuhnya bergerak dan tak mampu membuat bibirnya bersuara satu patah katapun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Mirae yang kembali menyadarkan Nara dan membuatnya segera menoleh pada Mirae.

"A, y-ya." Jawab Nara terbata-bata.

"Tentu dia mengenalku. Tak mungkin dia tidak mengenali kekasihnya sendiri." Ujarnya yang membuat Mirae menatap Nara tak percaya. Sedangkan pria yang dicintai Nara juga ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Nara, namun dengan tatapan datar. Nara merunduk pasrah seperti seseorang yang baru saja ketahuan melakukan kesalahan.

Segera Mirae menarik Nara untuk duduk di depan kedua pria tersebut.

"Kau? Kekasihnya?" Tanya Mirae kemudian. Pria itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Choi Siwon-imnida." Ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Mirae. "Apa kau kekasih Kyuhyun?" tebak Siwon kemudian.

"Ya. Jang Mirae-imnida." Angguk Mirae seraya menjabat tangan Siwon. "Kau kenal Kyuhyun?"

"Dia adalah juniorku di sekolah menengah atas."

"Owh. Keren! Aku bertemu dengan kekasihku dan Nara juga bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Kau mengenal kekasihku dan aku juga mengenal kekasihmu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Sorak Mirae yang terdengar tak percaya.

"Waahh.. jadi kau teman Nara. Benar-benar sebuah kejutan. Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan?" Siwon dan Miraepun tertawa, sedangkan Nara masih merundukkan kepalanya dan Pria bernama Kyuhyun yang merupakan pria yang dicintai Nara sekaligus kekasih Mirae itu masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada Nara, seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu tentang Nara.

"Bukankah kau Kim Nara dari kelas 3-1 SMA Sekang?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Narapun mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan kedua matanya dengan kedua mata Kyuhyun. Mirae dan Siwonpun ikut menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan Nara.

Nara tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun bisa mengenalnya. Meski Kyuhyun dan Nara berada di sekolah yang sama selama tiga tahun, bahkan berada di kelas yang sama di tahun pertama di sekolah menengah, tapi Nara tahu betul kalau Kyuhyun adalah orang tak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Jadi Nara rasa tak mungkin kalau Kyuhyun bisa mengenal apa lagi mengingatnya.

"Oh ya, kau juga pasti sangat terkejut karena mengetahui Kyuhyun yang mengenal Nara?" Tebak Siwon pada Mirae yang tengah memandang Nara dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ya. Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Mirae yang kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya pada Siwon.

"Kami berada di sekolah yang sama saat di sekolah menengah, dan kami juga berada di kelas yang sama di tahun pertama." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Nara dan Mirae kembali memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bahkan dia bisa ingat kalau aku sempat satu kelas dengannya? Batin Nara.

"Keren! Setahuku kau adalah yang acuh pada keadaan di sekelilingmu, tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengingat pernah satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas dengan Nara?" Rupanya Miraepun tahu sifat Kyuhyun yang satu itu.

"Kim Nara adalah murid popular saat di sekolah menengah. Mungkin tiada hari tanpa mendengar namanya di sekolah. Hampir setiap guru yang masuk kelas dan hampir setiap murid yang berada di kelasku menyebut nama Kim Nara setiap harinya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku juga tak mengenalnya. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun masih ada beberapa orang di sekitarku yang menyebut namanya. Meski begitu, aku tak yakin kalau Nara mengenal atau sekedar mengingatku." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada datar yang menjawab rasa penasaran Nara dan Mirae.

"Tentu aku ingat. Kyuhyun adalah murid terpandai dan berprestasi di sekolah, jadi kurasa kau salah jika kau merasa aku adalah murid terpopuler di sekolah karena aku tak merasa demikian." Ucap Nara. Jelas suasana hatinya sedang tak karuan saat ini setelah ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya selama tiga tahun dan kekasih yang tak ia cintai.

"Aku heran, kenapa gadis dingin seperti Nara bisa menjadi murid popular?" Ucap Mirae.

"Dingin? Apa dia bersikap dingin pada semua orang?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak. Maksudku bukan dingin dalam arti yang sebenarnya, hanya saja kepribadiannya hampir seperti Kyuhyun. Dia selalu fokus pada apa yang sedang ditekuninya. Jika tujuannya belajar, maka dia akan fokus pada pelajaran. Meski di kampus ini banyak yang menyukainya, dia akan mengacuhkannya namun tetap bersikap ramah. Mungkin agar orang-orang tidak memanggilnya putri es. Dengan kepintaran dan sopan santunnya itu dia mungkin termasuk gadis yang perfek. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia memang pintar namun benar-benar pria yang dingin." Jelas Mirae.

"Apa Kyuhyun juga bersikap seperti itu padamu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak. Di depanku dia menjadi kekasih idaman. Sikapnya benar-benar berbeda padaku. Dia hangat dan penyayang." Jawab Mirae. "Bagaimana dengan Nara?"

"Kurasa dia bersikap dingin pada semua orang, termasuk padaku."

"Benarkah?" mirae menautkan halisnya.

"Aku hanya bersikap semampuku." Timpal Nara. "A~ ye. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Sambung Nara setelah ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal sebentar?" Bujuk Siwon.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan dan aku harus menyelesaikannya segera." Jawab Nara kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. "Sampai jumpa!" Ucap Nara sebelum pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut.

Satu bulan kemudian

Drrrtt drrrtt

Ponsel Nara bergetar karena sebuah pesan masuk. Narapun membukanya.

Siwon Oppa

Nara-ya, aku akan kembali ke Kanada besok pagi. Bisakah kita bertemu siang ini sebelum aku pergi? Aku menunggumu di taman sungai Han pukul satu.

Nara menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia tahu selama Siwon kembali ke Korea, ia tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Jangankan bertemu, mengirim pesan atau menelefon saja Nara tak memiliki niatan sama sekali. Nara terlalu jenuh dengan sikap Siwon yang tak pernah berubah selama mereka menjalin hubungan selama tiga bulan. Kini Nara sadar, kalau tak seharusnya ia menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon sejak awal.

Nara memang tak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun pada Siwon, dan ia sudah mengatakannya pada pria itu sejak awal. Tapi Siwon tetap bersikukuh menginginkan Nara menjadi kekasihnya. Siwon selalu bersikap manis dan perhatian pada Nara hingga akhirnya Nara berpikir dengan menerima Siwon sebagai kekasihnya, ia akan merasakan manisnya kisah cinta sekaligus ia bisa melupakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah ia simpan selama tiga tahun. Tapi setelah hubungan mereka terjalin, rupanya Siwon malah bersikap tak peduli pada Nara. Dan Nara merasa menyesal telah menerima Siwon sebagai kekasihnya.

Di saat Siwon berada di Kanada, selalu saja Nara yang harus menghubungi Siwon terlebih dahulu, jarang sebaliknya. Sedangkan Nara tahu kalau kekasihnya itu selalu sibuk dengan studinya. Nara takut Siwon terganggu jika ia terus menghubungi terlebih dahulu. Dan saat ini Nara terlalu lelah untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu.

Taman 13:05

Sudah lima belas menit yang lalu Siwon sudah sampai di taman itu. Sudah lewat lima menit dari pukul satu, dan Nara belum datang. Pria itu menatap jam tangannya dengan resah.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Nara yang ternyata sudah duduk di sebelah Siwon. Segera pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nara. Menatap gadis itu lekat. Nara terlihat manis dengan kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan rok toskah dan rambut yang digerai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya lima menit." Jawab Siwon. Nara hanya tersenyum singkat membalas.

"Jadi.. Kau akan kembali ke Kanada besok?" Tanya Nara tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya." Jawab Siwon.

Suasana antara mereka terasa begitu canggung meski mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Umm.. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Siwon kembali bersuara. Nara menoleh.

"Apa oppa juga merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Hampir tiga bulan kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukanmu?"

"Benarkah?" Nara tersenyum getir ke arah Siwon.

"Kenapa? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku?"

"Aku pikir saat seseorang merindukan orang yang dirindukannya, dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi orang itu sesibuk apapun dia. Dan aku tidak merasakan itu selama kita menjalin hubungan ini." Tutur Nara.

"Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku sangat sibuk dengan studiku di Kanada?"

"Aku tahu kau sibuk. Tapi tak hanya di Kanada kau bersikap seperti itu. Sudah satu bulan kau berada di korea, dan kau masih bersikap sama." Nara menarik napasnya cukup dalam lalu menghempaskannya. "Selama ini aku berusaha untuk mengertikanmu. Mencoba tidak menghubungimu karena aku takut akan mengganggu kesibukanmu. Tapi sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Aku seperti bersikap acuh padamu, namun pada kenyataannya kaulah yang bersikap begitu padaku. Kau bersikap seolah-olah tak ada hubungan apapun di antara kita. Padahal aku selalu menunggumu oppa. Menunggumu bersikap sebagaimana seorang kekasih. Dan menunggumu mengertikanku." Siwon dibuat diam oleh penuturan Nara. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia yang salah karena tidak bisa mengertikan Nara.

"Maafkan aku… aku menyesal. Sekarang beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat hubungan kita menjadi lebih baik." Nara tersenyum seraya menatap Siwon.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau lakukan oppa. Sekarang aku memberikan kebebasan padamu untuk bersama wanita lain yang lebih sepadan denganmu dan lebih mengertikanmu dibanding aku" Ucap Nara membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dari awal sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak menyukaimu. Tapi kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Sehingga kukira dengan menerimamu akan membuat kita merasakan hubungan yang indah, karena dengan caramu memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu membuatku berpikir kau begitu mencintaiku. Tapi nyatanya aku salah. Kau malah mengacuhkanku dan membuat hubungan kita terasa hambar. Jadi aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu Nara-ya. Aku ingin hubungan kita dimulai dari awal. Dan aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Aku tak yakin akan berhasil. Selama hampir empat bulan bersamamu membuatku berharap akan sesuatu yang tak pasti. Sesuatu itu adalah munculnya perasaan terhadapmu yang telah menjadi kekasihku. Namun sikapmu selama ini telah membuktikan bahwa rasa cintaku tak akan pernah muncul untukmu. Jadi aku mohon padamu agar kau mau melepaskanku. Aku tak mau mengikatmu dalam hubungan yang sama sekali tak kutaruh hatiku di dalamnya sementara kau tak bisa membangkitkan perasaan itu."

"Kumohon pikirkan lagi hubungan kita Nara-ya." Bujuk Siwon. Pria ini terlalu egois jika menginginkan hubungan mereka dipertahankan sementara dia dan Nara tak mampu mempertahankannya lagi.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini berulang kali oppa. dan aku yakin dengan keputusanku." Nara melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di lengannya. Sudah sore, ia harus segera pulang. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakanlah sekarang sebelum kau kembali ke Kanada besok."

Siwon hanya terdiam. Nara rasa tak ada yang ingin pria itu katakan padanya sebelum ia pergi. Jadi Nara berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku pergi." Nara membungkuk lalu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Siwon.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu. Kalau-kalau kau berubah pikiran." Ucap Siwon menghentikan langkah kaki Nara.

"Jangan menungguku." Balas Nara tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat tertunda.

Beberapa minggu setelah itu.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Nara ketika memasuki rumah. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Ketika ia tengah melewati ruang kerja ayahnya, ia melihat seorang pria keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Pria itu memandang Nara dengan tatapan hangat.

"Kau pasti putri bungsu Tuan Kim?" Tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Benar." Jawab Nara kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam.

"Kau sudah pulang Nara-ya?" Suara lain terdengar bersamaan dengan keluarnya ayah Nara dari ruangan yang sama.

"Ya Appa." Jawab Nara sambil menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Kau gadis yang cantik dan sopan. Kurasa kau akan cocok dengan putraku." Ucap pria yang bersama ayah Nara tersebut, membuat Nara memasang wajah Tanya.

"Ya?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang masuklah ke kamarmu lalu makan malamlah bersama Ryeowook. Setelah itu ke ruangan appa. Appa ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Tuan Kim.

Tanpa bertanya, Narapun kembali memberikan salam pada kedua pria paruh baya di hadapannya kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Nara segera membersihkan tubuhnya lalu bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Saat di ruang makan, Nara hanya makan bersama salah satu kakaknya seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya tadi. Mungkin hal itu sudah biasa bagi Nara karena ia sudah tak lagi memiliki ibu, salah satu kakak Nara yang lain sudah menikah dan ayahnya sering bekerja sampai malam di perusahaan sehingga Nara lebih sering menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama salah satu kakaknya, Kim Ryeowook. Namun ia tak pernah kesepian karena ia mendapat begitu banyak perhatian dari ayah dan kedua kakaknya meski salah satu kakak Nara, Kim Heechul sudah menikah. Ya.. Meski terkadang ia merindukan sosok seorang ibu dalam keluarganya.

Setelah makan malam, Nara langsung pergi menuju ruang kerja ayahnya.

Ttokk Ttokk Ttokk

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar jelas ketika Nara sudah berada di depan ruang kerja Tuan Kim dan mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Masuklah." Nara membuka pintu dengan pelan dan langsung memasuki ruangan itu setelah Tuan Kim mempersilahkannya masuk. Setelah itu ia duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan Tuan Kim.

"Ada yang appa ingin bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Nara langsung. Tuan Kim tersenyum saat Nara bertanya kemudian ia terlihat menarik napasnya lalu menghempaskannya seketika.

"Begini Nara-ya… pria yang tadi bersama appa adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus teman baik appa sewaktu di universitas. Dia adalah orang yang baik. Appa tahu itu karena dialah yang membantu appa selama ini. Dan appa rasa putranya juga pasti sebaik dirinya." Ucap Tuan Kim basa-basi namun menatap putri bungsunya itu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Apakah Appa ingin menjodohkanku dengan putra teman baik Appa itu?" Tebak Nara.

"Rupanya kau mengerti apa yang appa maksud."

"Appa, usiaku baru Sembilan belas tahun." Ucap Nara yang bermaksud memprotes namun dengan nada bicara yang lembut.

"Appa tahu itu. Appa juga sudah memberitahunya tentang ini. Tapi dia berkata bahwa putranya juga seumuran denganmu dan dia bersikukuh ingin menjodohkanmu dengan putranya. Bahkan appa sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa perjodohan hanya akan membuat kau dan putranya menderita karena kalian akan menikah tanpa berdasarkan rasa cinta. Tapi dia selalu memberi alasan yang cukup masuk akal di saat appa ingin menolaknya." Jelas Tuan Kim.

"Apakah Appa sendiri ingin menjodohkanku dengan putra teman baik Appa itu?"

"Entahlah…. Sebenarnya appa tak berniat menjodohkanmu dengan putra Tuan Cho karena appa ingin kau menikah dengan pria yang kau cintai. Tapi appa juga tak enak jika menolak tawaran Tuan Cho karena dia adalah orang yang telah banyak membantu appa dan dia juga teman baik appa. Meskipun begitu, keputusan ada padamu Nara-ya. Terserah kau mau atau tidak. Jika kau tak mau, appa akan bicara baik-baik dengannya."

Mendengar penuturan ayahnya, Nara merasa bingung karena perjodohan itu tentu akan menentukan kebahagiaannya di masa depan juga mempengaruhi ikatan persahabatan dan bisnis ayahnya. Nara terbiasa untuk tidak menolak permintaan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Terlebih lagi ia ingat saat beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar percakapan Heechul dengan ayahnya itu yang mengatakan bahwa perusahaan milik keluarganya berada di ambang kebangkrutan dan hanya bisa diselamatkan jika mendapat suntikan dana yang begitu besar. Mungkin perusahaan milik teman baik ayahnya itulah yang bisa membantunya. Mengingat semua yang telah diberikan ayahnya selama ini membuat Nara berpikir tidak ada salahnya menerima perjodohan itu agar perusahaan milik keluarganya terselamatkan. Lagipula bukankah Nara sudah terbiasa tak beruntung dalam hal percintaan? Jadi tak apa jika ia menikah tanpa berdasarkan rasa cinta.

Nara menatap ayahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Apakah putra dari teman Appa itu sudah diberitahu tentang perjodohan ini?" Tanya Nara membuat Tuan Kim menatap ke arah putri kesayangannya itu.

"Dia mengatakan kalau dia sudah memberitahu putranya itu tentang hal ini."

"Lalu apa jawabannya?"

"Dia bilang kalau putranya setuju dengan perjodohan ini." Nara tersenyum penuh arti pada ayahnya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan setuju dengan perjodohan ini." Ucap Nara membuat sang ayah menatap tak percaya.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kau katakan Nara-ya?" Tanya Tuan Kim. Dan Nara hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum.

"Kau bahkan belum bertemu atau mengetahui nama putra teman baik appa itu.

Nara bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri ayahnya dan duduk bersimpuh di kaki sang ayah.

"Saat ini aku sedang tak peduli dengan siapa aku akan menikah. Yang kupedulikan sekarang adalah kebahagiaan appa."

"Nara-ya."

"Aku tahu apa yang saat ini Appa hadapi di perusahaan. Mungkin dengan caraku mengambil keputusan ini akan memperbaiki keadaan perusahaan."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu Nara-ya?"

"Appa telah memberikanku banyak kebahagiaan selama ini. Kini giliranku untuk membahagiakanmu. Appa tak perlu khawatir dengan kebahagiaanku. Karena kebahagiaanmu akan menjadi kebahagiaanku." Tutur Nara membuat sang ayah menitikkan air mata kemudian mengusap kepala Nara penuh rasa sayang.

"Appa sangat beruntung memilikimu." Nara tersenyum mendengar pujian ayahnya. Narapun berdiri dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Aku lebih beruntung karena terlahir di keluarga ini. Keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku. Saranghae appa" Keduanyapun tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pelukan.

"Kalau begitu appa akan memberitahu Tuan Cho tentang ini dan kita akan segera mengadakan pertemuan keluarga."

"Emm." Angguk Nara. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku sekarang."

"Ye. Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Narapun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertemuan antara keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho. Bertempat di kediaman keluarga Kim, kedua keluarga sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu kecuali satu orang.

"Maafkan aku karena putraku belum bisa berkumpul di sini. Dia bilang hari ini dia mendapat banyak tugas di universitas sehingga dia pulang sedikit terlambat barusan. Tapi dia akan segera sampai dan bergabung bersama kita sebentar lagi." Tutur Tuan Cho.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti itu." Balas Tuan Kim.

"A~ itu dia putraku!" Seru Tuan Kim saat kedua matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang kini sudah berada di antara mereka.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap pria tersebut seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda penghormatan. Tuan Kim dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Sementara Nara, gadis itu tengah menelisik siapa pria di hadapannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Nara saat pria itu mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Pria itu, pria yang berdiri dengan wajah tampannya seraya tersenyum hangat adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang bagaimana perasaan Nara saat ia tahu kalau pria yang akan menjadi suaminya adalah pria yang ia cintai selama tiga tahun secara diam-diam sedangkan pria itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan kekasihnya merupakan teman Nara, namun Kyuhyun malah memilih untuk dijodohkan dengannya. Nara hanya bisa merundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Tuan Kim.

"Duduklah." Tuan Cho mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Kim Nara?" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika ia menyadari bahwa gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya adalah Nara. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak menambah ketegangan di hati gadis itu. Narapun tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, rupanya kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tuan Cho tersenyum senang mengetahui putranya itu sudah mengenal gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Dengan begitu ia pikir tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

"Kami berdua berada di sekolah yang sama ketika sekolah menengah atas, dan kami juga sempat satu kelas di tahun pertama." Tutur Kyuhyun seraya memandangi wajah Nara.

"Benar-benar sebuah kejutan. Kurasa tak perlu waktu lama bagi kalian untuk saling mengenal. Bagaimana jika pernikahan putraku dan putrimu kita percepat saja?" Tuan Cho menatap senang ke arah Tuan Kim.

"Aku menyerahkannya pada mereka." Lirik Tuan kim pada Nara dan Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa Kyuhyun tidak akan keberatan jika pernikahannya dipercepat. Sekarang bagaimana menurutmu Nara?" Sahut Tuan Cho tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Kurasa kami belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi aku membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk ini." Ucap Nara seraya menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda maaf.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku dapat memakluminya" Tuan Cho tahu Nara pasti membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk mengenal Kyuhyun, karena ia tahu kepribadian Kyuhyun yang cukup tertutup.

"Kudengar selain belajar di universitas, kau juga belajar mengurus perusahaan? Benarkah itu?" Tuan Kim mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ye. Appa bilang kalau aku harus belajar mengurus perusahaan agar dapat meneruskan jejak appa di bidang bisnis." Tuan Kim tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa kagum terhadap pria yang akan menjadi menantunya itu. Ia yakin bahwa putri bungsunya akan hidup bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Walau hatinya juga tak urung gelisah karena ia pikir Nara tak bisa hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Sementara Nara hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan yang terjalin antara ayahnya dengan Kyuhyun, walau sebenarnya ia tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan apa yang dibincangkan oleh kedua pria itu. Karena sebenarnya ia sedang berkutik dengan pikirannya yang masih bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun menerima perjodohan itu sedangkan ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang Nara yakini bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai kekasihnya tersebut.

"Appa-mu pasti bangga karena putranya mau meneruskan jejaknya." Sanjung Tuan Kim yang disambut senyuman dari Tuan Cho dan istrinya.

"Menurut appa, tak ada sesuatu yang pantas dibanggakan selain memiliki keluarga harmonis dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Yang pantas dibanggakan dari sebuah keluarga adalah keharmonisan dan kasih sayang yang terjalin begitu erat di dalamnya. Dan kurasa kebanggaanku akan bertambah ketika keluarga kita bersatu. Di mana Kyuhyun dan Naralah yang akan menjadi jembatannya. Bukan begitu Kim Nara?" Pandangan Tuan Cho mengarah pada Nara, diikuti oleh pandangan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Menyadarkan Nara dari keterdiamannya.

"Benar." Angguk Nara.

"Permisi, aku ingin ke kamar kecil." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oh, tentu. Biarkan Nara menunjukkannya padamu dan membawamu berkeliling di sekitar rumah ini sebelum makan malam." Ucap Tuan Kim kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada Nara. Narapun mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Mari ikuti aku."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mengikuti ke mana Nara membawanya pergi. Perlu sedikit waktu bagi mereka berdua untuk menuju tempat yang Kyuhyun maksud, karena tempat itu cukup berjarak dari ruang tamu.

Saat mereka berdua sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh kedua keluarga itu. Narapun memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Panggil Nara ragu, membuat langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti seketika. "Umm.. Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Kyuhyun mengarahkan padangannya pada Nara yang juga tengah memandang ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Nara seakan kehilangan daya pikirnya untuk kembali bertanya atau menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasanmu menerima perjodohan ini sementara kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Jawab Nara.

"Kau sendiri? Apa alasanmu menerima perjodohan ini sementara kau juga sudah memiliki kekasih?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membalikan pertanyaan pada Nara.

"Eoh? Aku?..." Sepertinya Nara dibuat terkejut karena Kyuhyun memberikan pertanyaan yang sama padanya. "Um.. Aku menerima perjodohan ini untuk membuat appa-ku bahagia." Jawab Nara yang disambut kernyitan dahi dari Kyuhyun tanda tak mengerti.

"Appa-ku banyak berhutang budi pada appa-mu. Dan aku banyak berhutang budi pada appa-ku. Dia telah banyak memberi kebahagiaan kepadaku. Jadi apa salahnya jika saat ini aku yang membahagian appa-ku? Jika tentang Siwon oppa, kami sudah putus satu bulan setelah kita bertemu di universitas. Hubunganku dengannya tidak sebaik hubunganmu dengan Mirae, lagipula selama ini aku tidak menaruh sedikitpun perasaanku padanya kecuali rasa kagum seorang hoobae kepada sunbae-nya, jadi untuk apa aku melanjutkan hubungan kami yang terlihat abstrak dari luar dan dalam?" Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan Nara yang begitu terus terang. Ia memandang Nara dari samping. Jelas tak terlihat sedikitpun kebohongan dari wajah cantiknya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Nara mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Membuat pandangan keduanya bertemu. Hati Nara kembali dibuat bergemuruh dengan bertemunya keempat mata mereka. Segera Nara memalingkan kembali wajahnya.

"Aku adalah satu-satunya putra mereka, harapan mereka. Aku selalu berpikir bagaimana aku bisa menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi aku tak pernah berpikir akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku tak tahu kalau aku juga harus mengorbankan perasaanku untuk mereka. Tapi setelah aku berpikir kembali, kuyakin bukan hanya aku yang mengorbankan perasaanku untuk mereka, tapi mereka juga pasti telah mengorbankan banyak hal untukku. Karena itu aku menerima perjodohan ini." Tutur Kyuhyun. "Masalah Mirae, aku telah memberitahunya tentang ini. Untuk saat ini dia masih belum bisa menerimanya, tapi mungkin nanti dia bisa mengerti."

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

"Eoh?!"

"Perasaan Mirae pasti hancur karena kekasihnya akan menikah dengan orang lain. Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu karena kau harus menikahi teman kekasihmu? Orang yang bahkan tak kau cintai sama sekali."

"Entahlah. Kurasa kau juga tahu bagaimana perasaanku." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Tentu. Pasti menyakitkan karena kau harus menikah dengan orang yang tak kau cintai. Dan kau harus melepaskan orang yang kau cintai."

"Begitulah."

Sebenarnya dalam perjodohan itu Naralah yang paling menderita. Selain karena ingin menuruti permintaan dari ayahnya, alasan Nara menerima perjodohan tersebut adalah karena dia ingin melupakan Kyuhyun. tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dia malah harus mencintai Kyuhyun lebih dalam sedangkan pria itu malah mencintai perempuan lain. Di sisi lain ia juga merasa bersalah karena dengan menerima perjodohan itu, ia pasti menyakiti perasaan teman dekatnya.

"Apa sebelumnya kau tahu kalau aku adalah gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganmu? Dan apa Mirae tahu kau akan dijodohkan denganku?" Nara tampak cemas saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak. Di antara kita berdua tak ada yang diberitahu dengan siapa kita akan dijodohkan dengan alasan agar kita berdua tidak menolak saat mengetahui siapa orang itu. Mirae juga belum tahu tentang siapa yang dijodohkan denganku." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Nara tampak lemas. Gadis itu menghempaskan napasnya.

"Kurasa dia akan marah padaku karena telah menerima dijodohkan denganmu."

"Dia pasti marah pada kita berdua. Tapi kita tak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini karena kita berdua sudah sepakat untuk menerimanya. Kuharap dia bisa mengerti keadaan kita."

*Flashback End*

Upacara pernikahan telah usai, kini saatnya bagi kedua pengantin dan seluruh tamu yang merupakan saudara dan sahabat dekat kedua keluargapun merayakannya dengan pesta. Di sebuah meja, terlihat seorang pria tengah memainkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir gelas. Ia tampak tak berselera untuk meminum minuman dalam gelas tersebut apa lagi menikmati pesta itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sebuah suara mengalun memanggil sosok pria itu. Pemilik suara itu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia tak sendirian, pemilik suara itu datang bersama seorang pria. Mereka tak lain adalah kedua kakak Nara, Kim Heechul dan Kim Ryeowook.

Kedua orang tersebutpun duduk di meja yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Di mana Nara?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Dia sedang ke kamar mandi." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum, namun senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Emm."

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Nara akan menikah di usia semuda ini." Ucap Heechul.

"Nado." Timpal Ryeowook.

"Dulu dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia ingin menikah setelah lulus studi S2-nya. Tapi nyatanya dia bahkan menikah sebelum lulus studi S1. Aku masih merasa ini seperti mimpi." Lanjut Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan apa yang Heechul katakan tanpa berniat untuk ikut dalam percakapan mereka.

"Jika saja ia tak menjadi gadis yang tak bisa menolak keinginan orang-orang di sekitarnya, mungkin ia tak akan menikah di usia semuda ini." Ucap Ryeowook yang berhasil menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu kalau Nara tak bisa menolak keinginan orang-orang di sekitarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Eoh?!" Sepertinya Ryeowook telah salah berbicara.

"Sejak ia masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, ia menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat penurut. Ia tak pernah menolak keinginan siapapun yang ia yakini sangat menyayanginya. Jika ia menolak, ia akan meminta maaf berkali-kali pada orang tersebut meski orang tersebut sudah memaafkannya." Jelas Heechul.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Ini semua karena Kibum." Jawab Heechul yang kemudian mendapat senggolan dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook tak mau Heechul berucap semakin jauh karena ia tahu dampaknya mungkin tak akan baik.

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun dibuat penasaran karena Heechul tak melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Itu tidak penting. Hanya seseorang di masa lalu, tapi bisakah kau tidak mengungkit nama itu di depan Nara atau menanyakan hal tersebut pada Nara?!" Tanya Ryeowook yang mendapat kernyitan dahi dari Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti penasaran dengan hal yang baru saja di katakannya. Ryeowookpun mencoba untuk memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengaran ketiga pria itu. Mereka bertigapun menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara. Membuat mereka bungkam karena kehadiran orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Nara-ya?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf ya, ff ini aku remake lagi. Soalnya aku gak enak kalo harus ngerubah kata oppa jadi kakak, appa jadi ayah atau sebagainya. Di versi aslinya aku memang menggunakan bahasa korea sebagai selipan di beberapa kalimat, cuman dirubah lagi karena takutnya ada temen/sodara aku yang pengen baca cerita ini tapi mereka ngeluh karena gak ngerti arti istilah-istilah tersebut. Kalaupun dikasih keterangan di bawahnya, malah capek lagi hehe.. untuk setiap chapter yang lain juga akan diubah.

Oh ya, jangan lupa kasih review sama favorite ya... gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Disease Part 2**

 **Aisy Park**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (SJ)**

 **Kim Nara (OC)**

 **and other cast**

.

.

.

Don't forget Review, favorite and follow me! ^_^

Happy Reading!

Part 2: Hurt

 _ **Mungkin sebuah kesalahan karena aku mencintai dan memiliki seseorang yang tak mencintai dan mengharapkan untuk kumiliki. Karena itu, aku pantas mendapatkan rasa sakit ini.**_

* * *

"Nara-ya?!" Ucap Ryeowook terkejut. Tak hanya Ryeowook, Heechul dan Kyuhyun-pun demikian. Mereka tak menyangka kalau Nara akan muncul di saat perbincangan serius mereka.

Karena perbincangan tersebut melibatkan rahasia yang harus Ryeowook dan Heechul jaga dari Nara, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perbincangan itu dan membuat rasa penasaran Kyuhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya melakukan sedikit perbincangan dengan adik ipar." Heechul mencoba untuk tidak membuat Nara curiga terhadap mereka bertiga.

"Oh."

Heechul dan Ryeowook mendesah lega. Sepertinya Nara memang tidak menaruh curiga sedikitpun pada mereka. Heechul melempar tatapan pada Ryeowook, memberi isyarat agar Ryeowook mengalihkan percakapan, takut-takut Nara ragu terhadap jawaban Heechul dan kembali bertanya.

Ryeowook yang mengerti tatapan Heechul-pun segera mencari ide untuk mengalihkan percakapan. "Bukankah kalian harus segera pergi?"

"Mm.." Angguk Nara. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa berniat mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia tengah berkutik dengan rasa penasaran yang timbul dalam benaknya setelah bergabung dalam pembicaraanya dengan Ryeowook dan Heechul yang belum tuntas.

Setelah menikah, Nara dan Kyuhyun langsung menuju apartemen yang telah ayah Kyuhyun hadiahkan kepada mereka berdua. Mereka tidak langsung melaksanakan bulan madu karena Nara meminta untuk menundanya dengan alasan kalau dia memiliki banyak tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakan untuk saat ini.

"Masuklah!" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Nara setelah ia membuka pintu apartemen yang akan mereka singgahi.

Narapun memasuki apartemen itu dengan diikuti Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Tak ada satupun barang yang mereka bawa ke dalam apartemen itu karena sehari sebelumnya Tuan Cho sudah mengirim orang untuk membawakan barang-barang mereka ke sana dan merapikannya. Tuan Cho tahu mereka pasti lelah setelah melangsungkan pesta pernikahan, karena itu Tuan Cho ingin sedikit meringankan rasa lelah mereka dengan cara tersebut.

Nara menelisik isi apartemen itu. Mewah dan megah, bahkan terlalu mewah untuk ukuran mereka berdua yang sama-sama menyukai kesederhanaan. Seketika ia teringat pada rumah ayahnya di mana kemarin ia masih tinggal di rumah itu. Rumah yang sangat besar namun hanya ditinggali oleh Nara, ayahnya dan Ryeowook. Meski begitu, rumah itu tak pernah sepi karena Nara dan Ryeowook selalu mengisinya dengan keceriaan. Namun sekarang, entah apa jadinya suasana rumah itu tanpa dirinya. Mungkin Ryeowook akan merasa kesepian berada di rumah itu mengingat ayahnya yang selalu pulang malam bahkan sampai larut malam.

"Apa kau tak lelah berdiri di sana dengan gaun yang terlihat cukup berat itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun menyadarkan Nara dari lamunannya. Segera Nara menolehkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu sudah melepaskan tuxedo putihnya dan kini ia tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangannya yang direntangkan di atas sandaran sofa.

"Ya, sepertinya aku lelah dan aku butuh mandi sebelum aku beristirahat." Jawab Nara seraya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Di sana kamarnya. Semua pakaianmu berada di walk in closet." Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah pintu di pojok ruangan.

Mungkin terdengar aneh saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'kamarnya', namun hal itu ia lakukan karena ia sedikit enggan mengatakan 'kamar kita'. Untungnya Nara bukanlah orang yang suka memperbesar hal kecil, jadi ia bisa mengerti tentang hal itu.

"Mm.." Sahut Nara singkat yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang Kyuhyun maksud.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Nara selesai dengan kegiatannya di kamar mandi. Kini ia tak mengenakan gaun pengantinnya lagi, melainkan mengubahnya dengan piyama. Dengan menggesekkan handuk ke rambutnya yang masih basah, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Kedua matanya menemukan Kyuhyun yang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Perasaan guguppun kembali menghinggapi hati Nara setelah sebelumnya ia menormalkan jantungnya yang berdebar sejak acara pernikahan mereka.

Nara menarik napasnya cukup dalam lalu menghempaskannya pelan. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju Kyuhyun yang berbaring di atas sofa.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Panggil Nara pelan, takut-takut Kyuhyun memang sudah tertidur dan ia tak mau mengganggunya jika hal itu memang benar.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan pelan. Rupanya Kyuhyun tidak tertidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau mau mandi sekarang?" Tanya Nara ragu. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia mengubah posisinya dengan duduk di atas sofa tersebut.

"Emm. Aku akan mandi sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun, kemudian ia berdiri dan menginjakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Akhirnya Nara bisa bernapas dengan tenang kembali walau masih ada perasaan gugup dalam hatinya. Namun apa jadinya jika ia harus kembali berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun setelah pria itu selesai mandi? Ia yakin jika ia hanya berdiri sampai Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, detak jantungnya akan berpacu dengan sangat cepat melebihi biasanya. Karena itu, ia mencoba mengalihkan perasaannya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa ia lakukan di rumahnya.

Nara meletakan handuknya yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ke dalam keranjang cucian yang berada di sudut ruangan sebelum ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam laci nakas. Lalu ia berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana. Jemari lentiknya mulai bermain pada layar benda persegi panjang berwarna putih itu untuk menemukan artikel yang biasa ia baca secara online.

Saat Nara membaca artikel yang entah ke berapa, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia yakin itu Kyuhyun yang baru selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Ia berusaha tetap berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya semula agar dapat menutupi kegugupannya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum tidur?" Nara mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa membaca sesuatu terlebih dahulu." Jawab Nara sambil mencoba tetap terlihat normal.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia sedang dihadapkan dengan pria yang sangat ia cintai yang dengan penampilannya sekarang ini dapat menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya. Pria yang memiliki rupa bak malaikat itu mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana santai berwarna abu-abu. Wajahnya tampak segar dengan rambut yang basah dan acak-acakan. Penampilan fisiknya terlihat begitu sempurna. Degup jantung Nara kembali berpacu dengan cepat efek dari pria di hadapannya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur duluan."

"Mm.." Sahut Nara yang masih terpaku pada Kyuhyun yang mulai beranjak menuju tempat tidur.

Ia tak lagi fokus pada kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti karena saat ini ia tengah sibuk memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring memunggunginya. Seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam pertama bagi pasangan pengantin tersebut, tapi nyatanya mereka bahkan merasa canggung berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dan saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun lebih memilih tidur lebih dulu di tempat tidur, sedangkan Nara memilih membaca artikel di sofa.

Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia karena ia bisa hidup bersama orang yang telah ia cintai sejak lama. Tapi Nara tidak merasa demikian, karena ia tahu kalau hati pria yang bersamanya saat ini sedang tak bersamanya, melainkan sedang bersama sahabatnya -Mirae, meskipun raga pria itu berada di hadapannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan pernikahan Nara dengan Kyuhyun nanti jika hal itu tetap terjadi.

Setelah merasa tidak bisa berfokus dengan kegiatannya beberapa menit yang lalu, akhirnya Nara memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Pagi telah tiba, mengusik mimpi yang masih betah berada dalam tidur insan di dunia ini untuk segera pergi, begitupun dengan mimpi Kyuhyun. Otaknya seperti sudah memiliki alarm tersendiri yang biasa membangunkannya untuk bangun pagi, sehingga ia tak perlu susah payah untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Setelah mengubah posisinya, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan termasuk tempat tidurnya. Ia terheran karena tak menemukan Nara di sana. Sepertinya dia sudah bangun? Terka Kyuhyun dalam hati. Iapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Rasa haus yang menerpa tenggorokan Kyuhyun membawanya ke dapur

Harum masakan langsung menyapa indra penciuman Kyuhyun saat ia sudah berada di dapur. Ia melihat beberapa masakan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, mengagumi pemandangan di depannya yang mampu membuat ia tergugah untuk segera menyantapnya.

Tak lama setelah itu pintu kamar terbuka, dan nampaklah Nara keluar dari sana. Gadis itu sudah terlihat rapi dengan dress selutut berwarna peach, tas kecil yang diselempangkan dan sebuah tas berisi notebook yang ia tenteng.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang masih menunjukan pukul enam lewat dua puluh menit. "Kau sudah bersiap-siap?" Tanyanya kemudian yang dijawab anggukan ringan dari Nara.

"Tugasku cukup banyak, jadi aku harus mengerjakannya pagi-pagi sekali agar tugasku bisa selesai hari ini. Dan mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit malam nanti. Untuk makan siang dan makan malam, aku sudah menyiapkannya dalam lemari pendingin. Kau bisa menghangatkannya atau mungkin kau bisa memesannya dari luar. Tak apa kan?" Jelas Nara.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu."

Narapun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebenarnya Nara merasa tak enak hati karena harus membuat Kyuhyun kerepotan, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini. "Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang." Pamitnya dengan canggung.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Aku bisa sarapan saat mengerjakan tugas nanti." Jawab Nara.

"Mm. Baiklah." Balas Kyuhyun singkat. Hanya kata itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan karena ia sendiri sama canggungnya dengan Nara. Keduanya masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri mereka masing-masing dalam pernikahan itu.

Narapun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruangan itu sendirian.

Hari ini Kyuhyun libur dari kuliahnya, begitupun dengan pekerjaannya di perusahaan sang ayah. Karena tuan Cho memberinya libur selama tiga hari sebagai bagian dari bonus pernikahannya. Dan Kyuhyun yakin kalau bonus tersebut diberikan ayahnya agar ia dan Nara bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua supaya keduanya menjadi lebih dekat. Tapi nyatanya Nara malah harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya seharian. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghabiskan waktu liburnya hari itu.

Yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah menonton acara televisi dan membaca beberapa buku. Dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasa bosan. Biasanya jika ia sedang tidak ada kegiatan, ia akan menelefon Mirae dan mengajaknya jalan bersama. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Statusnya sebagai seorang suami mengingatkannya kalau mulai dari hari ini dan seterusnya ia tak akan bisa melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukannya dengan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Iapun teringat pada pesta kemarin, di mana ia melihat Mirae menitikkan air matanya saat ia selesai memakaikan cincin di jari Nara walau setelah itu Mirae tampak baik-baik saja saat memberi selamat pada Kyuhyun dan Nara. Ada keinginan dalam benak Kyuhyun untuk menemui Mirae. Tapi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, karena ia sadar statusnya yang kini sudah beristri. Bukankah tak mungkin seorang pria yang sudah menikah menemui mantan kekasihnya? Pikir Kyuhyun. Seandainya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Mirae. Hanya untuk menyeka air mata Mirae dan menenangkannya yang sudah terlanjur sakit hati karena keputusannya menikahi sahabat kekasihnya itu.

Saat itu terlintas di pikirannya untuk mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul, tempat di mana Mirae menjadi relawan setiap minggunya. Tempat yang juga merupakan awal pertemuannya dengan Mirae. Kyuhyun melihat jam di dinding. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.40. Sepertinya belum terlambat, karena biasanya gadis itu pulang pukul 17.30. Ia berharap bisa melihat Mirae di sana, melihat gadis itu dari kejauhan dan memastikannya baik-baik saja. Segera Kyuhyun pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah sakit.

Seol National University Hospital

Kyuhyun telah sampai di rumah sakit di mana Mirae biasa menjadi suka relawan. Ia memasuki lobby lalu bertanya kepada salah seorang resepsionis di sana. Ia yakin mereka pasti tahu apakah Mirae datang ke sana atau tidaknya hari ini karena ia tahu mereka sudah mengenal Mirae dengan baik.

"Permisi! Apakah hari ini relawan yang bernama Mirae datang ke sini hari ini?"

"Mirae-ssi?!" Ucap resepsionis tersebut seraya mengingat-ingat apakah Mirae datang ke sana atau tidak. "A~ Dia ke sini. Tapi tidak sebagai suka relawan, melainkan sebagai pasien." Ujarnya yang membuat mata Kyuhyun mencelos.

"Pasien?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ya. Semalam keluarganya membawa dia ke sini. Menurut keterangan yang kuterima, dia mencoba bunuh diri dengan meminum obat tidur yang banyak. Tapi untunglah, dia masih bisa diselamatkan." Jelas resepsionis itu yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun kembali berubah.

Yang pertama kali terlintas di benak Kyuhyun adalah perasaan khawatir. Tentu saja, meskipun Kyuhyun dan Mirae sudah tak menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tetap saja Kyuhyun akan merasa khawatir jika orang yang sangat dicintainya melakukan hal demikian. Dan hal kedua yang terlintas di benak Kyuhyun adalah mengapa Mirae melakukan hal tersebut. Apakah hal itu berhubungan dengan pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan Nara? Pikir Kyuhyun. Untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, Kyuhyunpun berencana untuk mengunjungi Mirae. Meski Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Entah itu Kyuhyun akan memberanikan diri menemui Mirae secara langsung atau hanya melihat keadaan gadis itu dari luar.

"Bisakah kau memberi tahuku di kamar berapa Mirae dirawat?"

"Dia ditempatkan di kamar satu kosong dua."

"Terima kasih." Setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang di kamar mana Mirae ditempatkan, Kyuhyunpun segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Tak sampai lima menit, Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan ruangan yang ditujunya. Saat tangannya akan mencapai kenop pintu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Nampaklah seorang perempuan muda yang umurnya tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Eoh! Kau mengejutkanku." Ujar perempuan itu seraya mengelus dadanya. Menampakkan kalau dirinya yang juga terkejut karena kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Tak apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena kau juga pasti terkejut sama sepertiku." Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan menampilkan senyum simpulnya. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya kemudian. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kebingungan tentang jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Karena mungkin perempuan di depannya itu tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menemui Mirae jika ia mengungkapkan identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku temannya. Kudengar Mirae dirawat di sini sejak semalam, jadi aku ingin menjenguknya." Akhirnya jawaban itulah yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan perempuan di hadapannya itu curiga terhadap Kyuhyun dengan membuatnya menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun terlalu lama.

"Begitu rupanya. Kau pasti teman baiknya sehingga kau dapat mengetahui kondisi Mirae secepat ini. Padahal tadinya aku ingin menyembunyikan hal ini" Ucap perempuan itu dengan sedikit kecewa. "Ya sudah. Kau boleh menemuinya, sekalian aku juga ingin memintamu untuk membujuknya makan, karena aku tak bisa membujuknya. Dan bisakah kau menjaganya untukku? Karena sekarang aku harus pergi."

"Ne. Kau bisa mempercayaiku." Perempuan itu tersenyum kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menekan kenop pintu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Gadis yang berada di ruangan itu tengah duduk setengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau datang?!" Tanya Mirae datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Mirae.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum Nara mencarimu. Aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir karena suaminya bersama perempuan lain." Ucap Mirae dingin.

"Dia tak akan mencariku karena dia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Lagipula sekarang bukanlah saatnya untukmu mengkhawatirkan orang lain—"

"Ara. Karena saat ini keadaankulah yang sangat mengkhawatirkan." Mirae langsung memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aku menyedihkan. Mencoba bunuh diri karena tak bisa memiliki orang yang sangat kucintai." Tutur Mirae yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin bersalah.

"Jadi karena itu kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu itu tanpa aku memberitahumu." Kini air mata telah meluncur di pipi mulus Mirae. Ia sungguh menderita karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Lalu kenapa sebelumnya kau tampak biasa saja dan terlihat seperti merelakanku?"

"Karena kuyakin kau tak akan mengubah keputusanmu!" Suara Mirae mulai berubah sedikit lebih tinggi. "Aku mengenalmu Kyuhyun-ah. Meski aku memintamu untuk tetap bersamaku, kau tak akan melakukannya karena kau akan memilih untuk tetap mengikuti apa yang appa-mu inginkan." Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Pikirannya membenarkan apa yang Mirae katakan.

"Awalnya aku tak bisa menerima pernyataanmu tentang perjodohanmu. Lalu aku sadar kalau kau pasti akan tetap memilih keputusan appa-mu itu, sehingga aku mencoba untuk merelakanmu dan berpura-pura baik-baik saja sejak itu. Tapi hari ini aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku lagi. Semalaman aku mencoba menenangkan diriku, tapi bayangan tentang kedua orang tuaku yang telah pergi meninggalkanku dan bayangan tentangmu yang tak bisa kumiliki terus menghampiri pikiranku. Terlebih lagi perempuan yang kau lihat tadi juga akan meninggalkanku di sini sendirian. Aku akan kesepian dan akan terus dilingkupi kesedihan. Memikirkannya membuatku ingin mati saja." Tutur Mirae dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba Mirae merasakan dekapan pada tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mendekapnya.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae." Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. Mencoba memberikan Mirae kenyamanan dan kehangatan lewat pelukannya. Hal itu malah membuat tangisan Mirae bertambah kecang.

"Aku tak ingin kesepian Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu." Lirih Mirae.

"Jika aku bisa, aku akan melakukannya Mirae-ya. Jika aku bisa, aku tak akan membuatmu merasa sendiri. Aku akan menjagamu, menyeka air matamu dan berada di sampingmu. Andai aku memiliki kesempatan untuk itu, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Sejujurnya dengan pelukan dan ungkapan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu sudah membuat perasaan Mirae sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya, dan karena itupula tangisan Mirae menjadi sedikit reda. Setidaknya itu yang saat ini Mirae inginkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bolehkah aku membalas pelukanmu?"

"Tentu." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Mirae agar gadis itu bisa berbalik menghadapnya dan membalas pelukannya.

Saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, Mirae tak pernah bertanya terlebih dahulu untuk memeluk Kyuhyun. Karena tanpa seizin Kyuhyunpun, Mirae akan langsung memeluk pria itu, dan Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati menerima sekaligus membalas perlakuan perempuan yang saat ini sedang berada dalam dekapannya tersebut. Tapi sekarang Mirae cukup tahu diri untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Walau Kyuhyun tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah salah, karena statusnya sekarang sudah memiliki istri. Tapi hal ini ia lakukan agar ia bisa menenangkan Mirae yang pasti sangat tertekan karena harus ditinggal Kyuhyun menikah. Meski demikian, ia juga ingin melepas rasa rindunya terhadap gadis yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

Sekitar empat puluh menit yang lalu Nara sampai di apartemennya. Selama empat puluh menit itu ia gunakan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan membaca beberapa artikel seperti biasanya. Dan selama itu pula Nara menunggu Kyuhyun yang tak ia temukan dalam apartemen tersebut sejak ia datang. Nara berpikir kalau mungkin Kyuhyun merasa bosan berada di apartemen sendirian, sehingga pria itu tidak ada di dalam apartemen mereka.

Menunggu Kyuhyun dengan hanya membaca artikel cukup membuat Nara sedikit lapar. Apa lagi seharian ini Nara hanya memakan sepotong roti untuk mengganjal perutnya. Narapun berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari makanan di dalam lemari es yang mungkin bisa mengurangi kekosongan perutnya.

Terdapat rasa kecewa dalam diri Nara saat ia menilik isi lemari es. Bukan karena ia tak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia makan di dalam lemari tersebut. Justru sebaliknya. Banyak sekali makanan di dalam sana, bahkan makanan yang ia siapkan untuk makan siang dan makan malam Kyuhyun-pun masih banyak. Hal itulah yang membuat Nara merasa kecewa. Nara mengambil kotak yang berisi masakan yang ia masak untuk Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia tak menyukai masakanku." Lirihnya saat melihat isi kotak tersebut yang sepertinya belum tersentuh sama sekali. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika lain kali aku membeli saja makanan dari luar untuknya." Gumamnya lagi.

'Ting Tong'

Suara bel berbunyi, menyadarkan Nara yang masih sibuk dengan lamunannya. Narapun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?!" Suara Nara terdengar terkejut saat ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang dibopong oleh seorang pria karena keadaannya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya pria yang membopong Kyuhyun.

"Ye." Nara langsung menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membantu pria di hadapannya itu membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Menggunakan tubuh mungilnya untuk membopong tubuh berat Kyuhyun menuju kamar mereka dan merebahkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Hhh.. hhh…. Apa dia tak tahu kalau dengan berat badannya yang seperti itu bisa membuat orang yang membopongnya langsung sakit badan?!" Keluh pria itu setelah membaringkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku minta maaf karena Kyuhyun sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Nara. Membuat pria tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula sebagai teman dekatnya, aku tidak merasa direpotkan." Jawab pria tersebut agar membuat Nara tidak merasa tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, Minho-ssi?" Tanya Nara pada pria tersebut yang merupakan teman dekat Kyuhyun.

Minho sudah menduga kalau Nara akan bertanya hal yang demikian. Sebenarnya Minho merasa tidak enak hati jika menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Nara, Tapi saat ia melihat ekspresi Nara yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada Kyuhyun, akhirnya Minho mau menceritakannya.

"Dia terlalu banyak minum, dan itu membuatnya tak sadarkan diri." Tutur Minho ragu.

"Minum?" Tanya Nara yang seakan tak mengerti dengan penuturan Minho.

"Mmm. Tadi Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk datang ke club. Dia bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dia perbincangkan denganku. Setelah aku datang dan berbincang dengannya, diapun meminum banyak minuman beralkohol di sana. Dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang."

"Apa dia sering seperti ini sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Selama aku berteman dengannya, baru kali ini dia datang ke klub dan minum minuman beralkohol."

"Kurasa apa yang kalian perbincangkan adalah masalah yang sangat serius sampai ia melakukan apa yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya." Terka Nara. Ucapan Nara membuat Minho merasa bersalah. Ia seakan mendengar kalau Nara ingin mengetahui apa yang telah mereka bincangkan, sedangkan ia dituntut oleh Kyuhyun agar tidak menceritakan apa yang mereka bincangkan tadi kepada siapapun termasuk Nara.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu." Ucap Minho.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tak perlu menceritakannya jika kau merasa tak bisa menceritakannya." Sahut Nara.

"Terima kasih Nara-ssi, karena kau sudah mau mengertikan keadaanku." Ucap Minho yang cukup merasa lega karena Nara yang bisa mengertikan keadaannya. Walau sebenarnya ia juga merasa tak enak dan kasih terhadap Nara yang harus melihat kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bisakah kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari siapapun?" Pinta Nara cemas.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji padamu Nara-ya. Karena saat dalam perjalananku membawa Kyuhyun ke sini, Cho ahjumma menelefon Kyuhyun. Dengan terpaksa aku menjawabnya karena tak ingin membuat Cho ahjumma cemas. Tadinya aku ingin berbohong padanya saat dia menanyakan Kyuhyun. Tapi saat itu Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama…" Ucap Minho menggantung karena tak ingin membuat Nara bersedih saat mendengarkan penuturannya lebih lanjut. Bagaimanapun Nara sudah berstatus sebagai istri Kyuhyun. Walau Minho sendiri tak mengetahui perasaan Nara terhadap Kyuhyun, tapi ia harus bisa menjaga perasaan Nara.

"Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama Mirae?!" Terka Nara. Minho mengangguk lemah. Nara adalah gadis yang pintar, tentu saja dia akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun walau Minho tidak menjelaskan secara detail.

"Aku minta maaf Nara-ssi." Ucap Minho lemah.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah mau mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Wajar jika Kyuhyun melakukan ini karena dia pasti sangat mencintai Mirae. Jika kau berada di posisinya sekarang, mungkin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan?" Tutur Nara dengan mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya untuk menutupi kesedihan yang tengah melingkupi perasaannya agar Minho tidak merasa bersalah atau apapun itu.

"Kau benar. Tapi setidaknya aku akan menjaga perasaan gadis yang telah berstatus menjadi istriku walaupun aku dan dia tidak saling mencintai. Kau sendiri berada di posisi Kyuhyun. Apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan?" Sepertinya Minho mulai merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Nara hingga keduanya mengubah pembicaraan menjadi sebuah percakapan yang sedikit santai.

"Tidak. Meski posisi kami sekarang sama, tapi kisah kami berbeda. Dia sangat mencintai Mirae, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan keduanya sempat bersama, tapi harus terpisahkan. Sedangkan aku…" Nara menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia rasa apa yang akan ia katakan sudah menjurus ke masalah pribadinya.

"Kau- apa?" Tanya Minho penasaran.

"Kupikir tak seharusnya aku memberitahukan masalah pribadiku kepada orang lain."

"Aku mengerti. Kau tak perlu menceritakannya padaku. Tapi kuharap kau mau memberitahu Kyuhyun, karena bagaimanapun dia adalah suamimu." Saran Minho. Minho melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:10. "Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih Minho-ssi."

"Ya Aku pulang sekarang." Pamit Minho.

"Aku antar kau sampai depan." Tawar Nara.

"Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang, dan jangan pikirkan apapun tentang Kyuhyun. Besok keadaannya juga akan membaik."

"Baiklah." Balas Nara saat Minho mulai beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Nara menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut kekhawatiran dan perasaan terluka. Mungkin hal itu yang harus Nara rasakan jika tinggal bersama orang yang ia cintai tanpa orang tersebut membalas cintanya. Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika Kyuhyun tetap tak bisa menerima Nara dalam kehidupannya itu. Pikir Nara.

Nara melepas alas kaki Kyuhyun dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah sofa dan memutuskan untuk tidur di sana seperti malam sebelumnya. Walau sebenarnya dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang membuatnya tak bisa tidur dan malah membuatnya memandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ada rasa penasaran yang besar dalam benaknya tentang alasan sebenarnya yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti sekarang. Iapun memutuskan untuk mencari tahunya besok.

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui celah kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang mulai terbuka. Sedikit mengusik penglihatan pria yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang. Kini matanya sudah terbuka sempurna walaupun kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan. Sedikit tak percaya, Kyuhyunpun mengumpulkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya lalu kembali melihat jam dinding untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hal itu membuat kedua bola mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya lalu berdiri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bangun sesiang ini?!" Tanyanya dengan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. Ia menepuk keningnya ketika sebuah bayangan tentang dirinya tengah mabuk dan menggumamkan nama Mirae terlintas di memorinya.

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan." Ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Ia yakin kalau dirinya pasti sudah membuat Nara sedih karena keadaannya semalam.

Kyuhyunpun beranjak keluar dari kamar, berharap bisa menemukan Nara dan meminta maaf padanya.

Namun sayang, saat ia sudah berada di dapur, ia tak menemukan Nara di sana. Yang ia temukan adalah beberapa masakan di atas meja makan.

"Apakah dia pergi?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Ia berjalan menuju meja makan. Lalu ia menemukan secarik kertas kecil di samping segelas jus jeruk. Sebuah pesan.

 _Kudengar jus jeruk baik untuk menghilangkan pengaruh alkohol, kuharap kau mau meminumnya walaupun sedikit. Dan jika masakan yang sekarang ada di hadapanmu sudah dingin, kau bisa membeli makanan di luar. Maaf merepotkanmu lagi karena aku harus pergi pagi sekali sehingga aku memasaknya sebelum kau bangun. Dan sepertinya aku juga akan pulang malam lagi hari ini, jadi kau bisa membeli makanan di luar untuk makan siang dan makan malammu karena aku tidak memasak untuk makan siang dan makan malam._

 _Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena aku harus merepotkanmu._

 _Kim Nara_

Kyuhyun tertegun saat membaca pesan tersebut. Ia yakin Nara pasti kecewa padanya, tapi gadis itu masih saja memperhatikannya. Dan itu terlihat dari pesan yang dibuat Nara. Ada sesuatu dalam pesan tersebut. Sesuatu yang memberitahukan Kyuhyun akan rasa kecewa gadis tersebut.

Tatapan Kyuhyun tertuju pada lemari es yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Iapun berjalan menuju lemari es tersebut dan segera membukanya ketika ia sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Apakah dia membuangnya?" Terka Kyuhyun dengan raut kecewa yang terpancar dari wajahnya ketika ia tak menemukan masakan Nara yang kemarin ia taruh di sana.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan nafasnya kasar. Perasaan bersalah semakin merasuki benak dan pikirannya. Nara pasti kecewa padanya karena kejadian semalam, juga karena ia tak memakan masakan gadis itu, pikirnya.

Dalam benak Kyuhyun, ia ingin sekali pergi menemui Nara sekarang juga untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi. Tapi ia teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat kalau kemarin kakak Mirae-Riin, memintanya untuk menemani Mirae di rumah sakit. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali merasa frustasi. Ia benar-benar akan merasa bersalah pada Nara jika ia menuruti permintaan Riin. Tapi dia juga tak bisa menolak permintaan tersebut karena ia merasa bersalah pada Mirae. Sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar dilemma.

Korea University 17.20

Nara berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Kepalanya seakan didera ribuan jarum yang menusuknya dengan keras, hatinya terasa pedih dan kedua matanya juga terasa perih. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas hingga ia memutuskan untuk mendudukan di bangku halte.

Pagi ini ia baru mendapat kabar dari teman sekelasnya kalau Mirae tengah berada di rumah sakit. Dan yang menyebabkannya berada di sana adalah karena dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri setelah menghadiri pernikahan Nara dan Kyuhyun.

Betapa pedihnya hati Nara saat mendapat kabar tersebut. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun bisa membuat Mirae melakukan hal semacam itu. Ia juga berpikir kalau alasan mengapa Kyuhyun bisa mabuk semalam adalah karena Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Mirae. Dari kejadian tersebut Nara bisa mengetahui betapa besar rasa cinta Mirae terhadap Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sekarang ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tak mungkin bila ia mengakhiri pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Apa lagi umur pernikahan mereka baru dua hari. Sebenarnya mungkin jika Nara melepas Kyuhyun jika dilihat dari segi rasa cintanya yang tak terbalas terhadap Kyuhyun, tapi ia tak mungkin melepas Kyuhyun karena yang mengatur pernikahan mereka adalah ayahnya dan ayah Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia akan berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang keadaan Mirae sekarang karena Kyuhyun telah mencoba untuk menyembunyikan hal itu darinya.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan dan pikirannya yang tengah berkecamuk serta wajahnya yang terus dirundukan sedari tadi membuat Nara tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Sosok itu semakin mendekat hingga ia berada tepat di depan Nara.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Ucap sosok itu yang berhasil membuat Nara mendongak.

Wajah Nara yang sudah pucat menjadi semakin pucat saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

"Kau?!" Satu kata akhirnya lolos dari mulut Nara dengan spontan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Disease Part 3**

 **Aisy Park**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Nara**

 **And other cast**

.

.

.

Don't forger review, favorite and follow me! OK ^_^

~Happy Reading~

Part 3: Lie for Love

 ** _Harapan tentang kebahagiaanmu menumbuhkan keinginanku untuk memilikimu walau secara samar. Dan memilikimu secara samar adalah caraku untuk mencintaimu dalam diam._**

* * *

Meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada Nara, tapi ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Riin untuk menjaga Mirae. Selain karena ia merasa bersalah pada Mirae, rasa cintanya pada Mirae membuatnya ingin selalu menjaga gadis itu. Karena tak bisa dipungkiri, meskipun mereka berdua sudah tak memiliki ikatan sebagai sepasang kekasih, hati mereka masih terikat sebagai dua orang yang saling mencintai. Oleh sebab itu Kyuhyun rela berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani Mirae dari pagi sampai sore, di mana gadis itu tengah tertidur pulas saat ini.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Mirae yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Ia bahagia bisa melihat wajah itu, sekaligus merasa khawatir jika seandainya ia maupun Mirae tak bisa melepaskan antara satu sama lain setelah ini.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyunpun mengambil benda itu lalu menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"Ya eomma?" Rupanya ibunya-lah yang menelfon.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau dan Nara datang ke rumah malam ini?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Eomma ingin kita makan malam bersama di rumah. Apa kalian bisa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Bagaimana bisa ia memenuhi permintaan ibunya jika saat ini ia sedang menjaga Mirae dan ia tak mungkin meninggalkan gadis itu karena Riin belum datang ke sana. Sedangkan Nara mengatakan kalau ia akan pulang malam hari ini, sebagaimana yang ditulis gadis itu tadi pagi. Lagi pula Kyuhyun juga berpikir kalau mungkin Nara sedang marah padanya saat ini, jadi ia tak yakin bisa memenuhi permintaan ibunya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia bisa menggunakan permintaan ibunya itu sebagai alasan untuk pergi menemui Nara dan meminta maaf padanya sebelum nanti malam. Karena ia khawatir jika ia meminta maaf nanti malam, Nara tidak mau berbicara dengannya dengan alasan kalau dirinya kelelahan setelah pulang dari universitas.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah dalam dilema yang dirasakannya. "Mianhae eomma. Nara mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan pulang malam, hari ini. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya."

"Begitukah?" Terdengar suara kecewa Nyonya Cho. "Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu lain kali saja. Eomma akan menghubungimu lain waktu. Sekarang eomma tutup telefonnya." Di saat yang bersamaan pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakan sosok Riin yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang menghampiri Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyunpun segera mencegah ibunya untuk menutup telfon.

"Tunggu eomma. Sepertinya kami bisa." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat sebelum ibunya benar-benar menutup telfon.

"Benarkah?" Nada suara Nyonya Cho berubah. Kini terdengar bahagia.

"Mm.. Akan kucoba. Akan kuhubungi nanti jika kami bisa datang."

"Baiklah. Eomma tunggu kabar selanjutnya."

"Ya. Sekarang eomma bisa menutup telefonnya."

"Baiklah. Eomma tutup telefonnya sekarang." Nyonya Cho-pun menutup telfonnya.

Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sang ibu, Kyuhyunpun berencana meminta izin pada Riin untuk segera pergi.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Nunna, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan keluarga."

"Begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu pergilah. Terima kasih karena kau telah menjaga Mirae untukku dan aku minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Nunna. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang." Pamit Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya Nunna." Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kyuhyun POV

Biasanya jika seorang mahasiswa mengerjakan tugas kuliah, mereka akan pergi ke universitas, perpustakaan, café dan beberapa tempat lain yang mereka anggap bisa membantu mereka berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan tugas. Karena itu tempat pertama yang kudatangi adalah universitas di mana Nara menimba ilmu, Universitas Seoul. Aku berharap bisa menemukannya di sana.

Perhatianku teralihkan tatkala kedua mataku melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku halte dengan wajahnya yang merunduk. Meskipun begitu, aku masih dapat mengenali siapa orang itu karena keberadaannya yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatku berada. Dia adalah gadis yang kucari, Kim Nara.

Kuparkirkan mobilku ketika aku sudah berada tepat di hadapan halte. Akupun turun dan menghampirinya. Gadis itu hanya diam seperti tak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku semakin mendekat, tapi dia masih tidak bergeming. Akhirnya kubuka suaraku untuk membuatnya menoleh.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Tanyaku, dan ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Entah karena terkejut atau memang karena keadaan gadis itu yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja, aku melihat wajahnya tampak pucat saat ini.

"Kau?!" Ucapnya pelan antara lemah dan terkejut. Iapun berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu."

"Menjemputku?"

"Ya. Eomma meminta kita berdua untuk makan malam bersama di rumah. Apa kau bisa?" Nara terdiam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku berharap agar dia tidak berpikir untuk menolak ajakanku, karena aku benar-benar ingin berbicara dengannya setelah ini. Menuntaskan rasa bersalahku padanya dengan menjelaskan kejadian semalam dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya yang berhasil membuat lengkungan bibir pada wajahku mengembang.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Ajakku yang dibalas anggukan ringan darinya, lalu kami berjalan menuju mobil.

Setelah kami berdua masuk, akupun kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan langsung meninggalkan area.

Tak ada sedikitpun pembicaraan yang tercipta di antara kami berdua selama dalam perjalan. Melihat Nara yang hanya diam saja membuatku ikut terdiam. Padahal tadinya aku ingin meminta maaf pada Nara tentang kejadian semalam, tapi aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Kulirik Nara dari ekor mataku secara diam-diam. Gadis itu tengah memandang keluar jendela, tapi aku masih dapat menangkap wajahnya yang masih tampak pucat seperti saat aku menjemputnya tadi. Apa dia sakit?

Kuarahkan wajahku menghadapnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Nara menoleh, wajahnya tak berekspresi dan matanya menatapku sayu. Untuk sepersekian detik dia hanya diam lalu, "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya singkat dan datar, membuatku sedikit curiga.

"Sungguh kau baik-baik saaja?" Nara menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tak puas dengan jawabannya, akupun mencoba untuk bertanya kembali.

"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." Ucapnya sebelum aku sempat membuka suaraku. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku akan kembali bertanya padanya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja dan batalkan makan malamnya?"

"Jangan! Eommoni pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tukasnya memotong ucapanku. "Aku tak ingin mengecewakan eommoni dan membuatnya khawatir. Aku akan baikkan setelah meminum vitamin." Lanjutnya meyakinkanku. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara sampai membuatnya tak nyaman.

Bodohnya aku! Bagaimana bisa aku bicara terlalu banyak di saat keadaannya yang kurang baik saat ini? Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, aku malah sempat berpikir untuk membahas kejadian semalam. Seharusnya kubiarkan saja dia beristirahat. Dan aku akan menunggu waktu yang benar-benar tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam dan meminta maaf padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di depan rumah kedua orang tuaku. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di halaman, kami berduapun turun dan melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Eomma, kami sudah sampai." Seruku saat kami berdua sudah berada di dalam rumah.

Tak lama ibuku datang menghampiri kami.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Sambutnya dengan menampakkan senyum hangatnya kepada kami, kulihat Nara membalas senyum ibuku.

"Maaf karena kami tak membawa apa-apa ke mari." Ucap Nara.

"Tak apa-apa. Kalian bisa datang saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia." Balas ibu seraya mengusap punggung Nara. "Tunggulah di sini! Sebentar lagi appa pasti turun." Ucapnya menyuruh kami berdua untuk duduk. "Maaf, eomma tak bisa menemani kalian karena eomma harus kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu." Tawar Nara, dan aku langsung menatap heran ke arahnya. Apa dia serius? Bukankah dia sedang tidak enak badan? Lalu kenapa dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam?

"Eomma sangat senang karena kau mau membantuku, tapi tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan padaku kalau sebenarnya kau sedang sibuk dan kau pasti lelah saat ini, jadi akan lebih baik jika kau istirahat dan bersantai saja bersama Kyuhyun." Bujuk ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa eommeoni. Tadi aku memang sempat tidak enak badan karena kelelahan, Tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu, rasanya semua kelelahanku menghilang. Jadi, bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?"

Ibu tampak senang mendengar ucapan Nara. "Baiklah, kau boleh membantuku. Tapi sebagai balasannya kau harus menginap malam ini jika sampai kau kelelahan."

"Baiklag, eommeoni."

"Kalau begitu, Kyu, temui ayahmu sendiri saja karena Nara akan ikut dengan eomma ke dapur." Suruh ibu yang langsung kubalas dengan anggukan.

Saat keduanya mulai meninggalkan ruangan, aku hanya berdiri memandang tubuh Nara dari belakang. Ada perasaan khawatir tentang keadaannya yang kurang baik saat ini, namun dia masih bisa menawarkan diri untuk membantu ibu. Tiba-tiba aku berpikir, apakah salah satu penyebab dia menjadi seperti ini adalah karena diriku? Karena dia kecewa padaku atas kejadian tadi malam.

Tidak! Kurasa tak mungkin Nara kecewa padaku karena tadi pagi dia masih membuatkanku sarapan dan bahkan membuatkan sup ikan untukku. Tapi bagaimana jika sikapnya itu justru merupakan pelampiasan atas rasa kecewanya terhadapku? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku mengakui kalau apa yang kulakukan kemarin memang benar-benar hal yang bodoh, dan aku menyesal telah telah melakukannya. Semoga saja aku bisa segera bicara pada Nara dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau sudah datang?!" Sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarku. Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara. Kulihat sosok tegas yang biasa kupanggil 'appa'itu berdiri di hadapanku.

Aku tersenyum pada ayah yang juga sedang tersenyum padaku. Kemudian dia duduk dan akupun mengikutinya duduk.

"Appa senang kau bisa datang, dengan begitu kau akan menemaniku menonton pertandingan baseball malam ini." Ucapnya seraya menyalakan televisi. Aku hanya tersenyum singkat membalasnya.

Aku mengerti betul maksud dari ucapannya karena mungkin hanya aku-lah yang mau menemani ayahku menonton acara televisi kesukaannya ini. Sedangkan saat bersama ibuku, ayah akan memilih untuk menonton acara berita. Alasannya adalah karena menurut ibu, ayah akan sangat berisik saat menonton pertandingan baseball, sehingga ibu lebih memilih untuk membiarkan ayah sendiri menontonnya.

Beberapa menit menonton pertandingan membuat ayah berteriak dan bersorak, ia begitu bersemangat dengan pertandingan baseball malam ini. Lain halnya denganku yang tidak terlalu bersemangat karena kepalaku yang kini dipenuhi beberapa pikiran mengenai Mirae dan Nara. Namun saat ini yang lebih mendominasi adalah pikiran tentang Nara, karena aku masih berhutang penjelasan dan maaf padanya, ditambah lagi dengan keadaannya yang kurang baik saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak bersemangat untuk menonton pertandingan malam ini?" Suara ayah membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh padanya yang tengah memandangku. Sepertinya dia bisa menangkap gelagatku yang sedari hanya diam saja tanpa minat mengeluarkan suara.

Kuubah raut wajahku agar tak membuatnya khawatir. "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawabku tanpa memberi tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Tak mungkin aku memberi tahukan masalah semalam pada ayah ataupun ibu, karena aku tak ingin membuat mereka sedih dan kecewa karena mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan putra satu-satunya mereka ini.

"Tentang gadis yang kau tinggalkan?!" Terkanya yang membuatku sedikit tersentak. Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahuinya? Apakah aku terlihat frustasi hingga dia bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?

"Sepertinya kau begitu tertekan dengan pernikahanmu, sampai kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti semalam."

Hal bodoh seperti semalam? Apa dia mengetahuinya? Tapi,

"Bagaimana…"

"Bagaimana appa bisa mengetahuinya? Itu bukan maksudmu?" Kuanggukkan kepalaku, ingin segera mendengar penjelasan darinya.

"Semalam aku menelefonmu, tapi yang menjawab malah temanmu." Ucapnya yang langsung membuat mataku membulat. "Sepertinya dia teman baikmu karena dia mencoba untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaanmu malam itu dengan mengatakan kalau kau sedang ke toilet sehingga dialah yang menjawab telefonnya. Tapi sayang, usahanya sia-sia karena tiba-tiba saja kau menggumamkan nama seorang gadis. Dan itu terdengar jelas olehku. Dengan begitu aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau tengah mabuk saat itu. Karena appa rasa, tak mungkin temanmu berbohong jika kau hanya mengigau karena tertidur." Jelasnya yang membuatku begitu terkejut. Apakah sebegitu parahnya aku mabuk semalam sampai tak menyadari hal itu?

Kemudian ayah menatapku dengan serius. "Apa kau begitu tertekan dengan perjodohan ini?"

"Tidak!" Sanggahku cepat. "Kemarin Mirae masuk rumah sakit setelah menghadiri pesta pernikahanku, dan itu membuatku memikirkannya sampai aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak minum semalam." Aku sedikit memilih kata agar aku tak mengatakan kalau aku tertekan atau frustasi karena kejadian yang menimpa Mirae kemarin. Kulihat tatapan ayah sedikit redup sekarang.

"Gadis bernama Mirae itu, apa kau begitu mencintainya?"

Aku merundukkan wajahku, tak ingin melihat ayah emosi karena jawabanku. Aku sudah sering membuat ayah dan ibu kecewa dulu, dan aku tak ingin mengulanginya kali ini

"Apa kau ingin kembali bersamanya?"

Bohong jika aku tak ingin kembali bersama Mirae, tapi aku juga tak mungkin mengatakannya. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tetap merundukkan wajahku.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ucapnya menarik kesimpulan, seakan tahu apa maksud dari sikapku. "Kalau begitu kembalilah padanya." Lanjutnya. Aku langsung mendongak menatapnya.

Apa telingaku tak salah dengar? Apa dia baru saja mengatakan kalau aku bisa kembali bersama Mirae? Tapi bagaimana dengan Nara? Apakah aku akan bercerai dengannya? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa ayah mengatakan hal itu sedangkan dialah orang yang telah merencanakan dan memintaku untuk bergabung dalam perjodohan ini?

"Apa maksud appa?" Tanyaku meminta penjelasan darinya.

Kulihat ayah sedikit menarik napas, lalu menghempaskannya pelan. "Kau bilang kalau gadis itu mencoba bunuh diri setelah menghadiri pesta pernikahan kalian. Itu artinya dia begitu frustasi karena kehilanganmu. Dan setelah kau mengetahui hal itu, kau menjadi tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu hingga kau melakukan hal yang tak pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya. Itu artinya kau juga frustasi karena mengetahui hal buruk yang terjadi pada orang yang kau cintai, juga karena kau merasa bersalah padanya. Hal itu membuat appa berpikir kalau gadis itu belum bisa melepaskanmu, begitupun sebaliknya karena rasa cinta kalian yang begitu besar. Appa tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja karena akan sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupan kalian nanti. Bagaimana jika dia kembali mencoba bunuh diri lagi? Tentu itu akan membuatmu sangat tertekan." Apa yang dikatakan ayah hampir semuanya benar. Pikiranku menjadi kaku dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Mendengar gadis itu mencoba bunuh diri dan membuatmu frustasi juga membuat appa merasa bersalah pada kalian berdua, karena itulah appa mengizinkanmu untuk kembali pada gadis itu." Lanjutnya.

Kini satu hal yang terlintas di pikiranku, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Nara?"

Ayah tersenyum singkat, "Kau tetap terikat dalam pernikahanmu dengannya."

Apa maksudnya? Apakah dia mengatakan kalau aku harus selingkuh?

"Appa tidak bermaksud supaya kau selingkuh dari Nara." Ucapnya seakan mengerti raut wajahku. "Appa hanya bermaksud untuk membuat gadis bernama Mirae itu tidak selalu merasa sedih setelah kau meninggalkannya, juga agar kau tidak merasa tertekan jika seandainya gadis itu kembali melakukan hal seperti kemarin. Tapi appa tak mungkin membuat kau bercerai dengan Nara karena appa-lah yang telah merencanakan perjodohan kalian. Jika appa melakukan hal itu, sama saja appa ingin menghancurkan perasaan Nara dan keluarganya, yang otomatis juga akan menghancurkan pertemanan appa dengan Tuan Kim. Karena itu appa mengizinkanmu untuk kembali bersama gadis bernama Mirae itu tanpa kau menceraikan Nara, juga tanpa berselikung darinya."

Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan ayah. Entahlah, mungkin karena pikiranku yang sedang kacau karena memikirkan dua gadis itu membuatku tak bisa mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan appa dengan baik.

"Dengan kata lain, kau hanya perlu menghampiri gadis bernama Mirae itu saat kau mau dan saat gadis itu menginginkanmu untuk menghampirinya tanpa kau harus memberitahu Nara, karena hal itu tak akan berlangsung lama. Hanya sampai kau dan gadis itu bisa saling melepaskan satu-sama lain. Setelah itu, jalani kehidupanmu sebagai mana mestinya." Jelasnya yang kini mulai kumengerti. "Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan Nara, karena kuyakin kalau kalian belum memiliki perasaan antara satu-sama lain saat ini. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa kalau kau akan menyakiti perasaannya. Kau harus mempertimbangkannya. Appa tak mau kau menyesal dan bersedih jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa gadis itu lagi."

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti." Jawabku.

Aku termenung sesaat, memikirkan setiap perkataan yang ayah ucapkan. Sebagian dari perkataannya dibenarkan oleh logikaku, akan tetapi sebagian yang lain ditolak oleh hati nuraniku. Aku membenarkan tentang keadaan Mirae yang membutuhkanku saat ini dan aku khawatir dia kembali melakukan hal yang tak kuinginkan nantinya. Terlebih lagi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri yang masih ingin bersama dengannya. Tapi aku tahu kalau aku salah jika mengambil keputusan itu karena statusku sebagai pria yang telah beristri, meskipun kuyakin kalau Nara tak memiliki perasaan terhadapku.

Oh Tuhan…. Rasanya otakku ingin meledak memikirkan semua ini. Aku benar-benar bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Permisi, Abeonim." Suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaranku. Kudongakkan wajahku melihat pemilik suara itu. Terlihat Nara berdiri di sampingku tengah menghadap ayah.

Nara? Kukerjapkan mataku seakan tak percaya. Oh Tuhan, apakah dia mendengar percakapanku dengan ayah tadi? Kulihat wajahnya. Tampak ramah dengan senyum yang menghiasinya.

"Makanannya sudah siap." Ucapnya terdengar ramah seperti bukan orang yang terkejut atau sedih karena mendengar perbincangan kami yang mungkin akan terdengar menyakitkan baginya.

Sepertinya tak hanya aku yang terkejut, ayahpun juga begitu. Ia diam menahan keterkejutannya sebelum akhirnya ia menormalkan seluruh pergerakannya.

"Ya, tentu. Aku akan ke ruang makan sekarang." Ucap ayah yang sedikit terlihat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Kita lanjut perbincangan kita nanti." Ucapnya padaku. Ayahpun berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkanku bersama Nara di ruangan ini.

Aku tak tahu 'nanti' yang ayahku maksud, tapi aku yakin kalau ayah tak mungkin membicarakan hal itu di depan Nara jika seandainya kami melakukan perbincangan setelah makan malam.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Eomeoni sudah menunggu." Sepertinya Nara mengetahui hal itu karena saat ini aku masih duduk diam di kursi seraya memandang ke arahnya. Bodohnya aku. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa memalingkan wajahku saat melihat wajahnya tadi?

"B-Baiklah." Aku berdiri, masih gugup saat menyadari kebodohanku. Tapi aku masih penasaran, apakah dia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan ayah atau tidak?

"Nara-ssi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kucoba memastikannya dengan bertanya seperti itu karena kurasa pertanyaan itu cukup mewakili rasa penasaranku. Logikanya, seorang istri tidak akan baik-baik saja jika mendengar percakapanku dengan ayah tadi. Lagi pula tak mungkin aku bertanya terus-terang padanya tentang hal itu.

Nara tersenyum. "Aku sudah merasa baikkan setelah eomeoni memberiku vitamin saat di dapur tadi."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Sepertinya Nara memang tidak mendengar percakapanku dengan ayah tadi.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke ruang makan!" Ajakku. Nara menyambutnya dengan anggukan lalu kami berduapun pergi ke ruang makan.

Tak terasa tiga jam kami lalui dengan makan malam, menonton acara televisi dan berbincang-bincang. Kini saatnya aku dan Nara pulang ke apartemen. Saat kami pamit, ibu meminta kami untuk menginap di sini, tapi karena Nara masih harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya, kamipun menolak. Ibu memakluminya dan membiarkan kami pulang.

Sewaktu dalam perjalanan pulang, tak ada perbincangan yang tercipta di antara kami berdua, sama seperti halnya saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju rumah orang tuaku tadi. Tapi kali ini alasannya adalah karena Nara mengatakan padaku kalau dia ingin sedikit merasakan ketenangan dan beristirahat sejenak di dalam mobil karena ia masih merasa kurang baik.

Sampai di apartemen, aku masuk ke dalam setelah membiarkan Nara masuk terlebih dahulu lalu kusandarkan tubuhku di sofa ruang utama. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku tanpa siapapun yang mengganggu. Kupejamkan mataku agar aku bisa merasa nyaman. Tapi sayang, bukannya merasa nyaman, pikiranku justru semakin berkecamuk dengan munculnya perkataan ayah beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya aku harus mulai menimbang perkataannya itu. Tapi rasanya aku tak bisa berpikir saat ini karena aku masih memikirkan tentang bagaimana aku bisa meminta maaf pada Nara.

Oh Tuhan…. Bagaimana bisa aku mengambil keputusan jika masalahku saja belum selesai? Aku takut jika aku mengambil keputusan sekarang justru membuat masalahku semakin bertambah. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir sekarang. Rasanya otakku ingin pecah karena saat ini kepalaku sudah berdenyut-denyut. Akhirnya kupijat pelipisku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalaku.

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sontak membuatku membuka mata. Tampak raut khawatir menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing." Jawabku.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan ini." Nara membawa dua gelas minuman dan menyodorkan salah satunya padaku. Kuambil minuman itu. Dia tersenyum lalu duduk di sofa yang berbeda denganku.

Kulihat minuman itu sekilas, warnanya hijau transparan khas warna minuman teh hijau. Kucium aromanya, begitu harum dan menenangkan. Kusesap teh itu dengan pelan. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat dan menyegarkan.

"Teh hijau mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepala, juga membuat peminumnya merasa tenang." Aku tertegun mendengar penjelasannya. Sepertinya ia memiliki banyak pengetahuan mengenai kesehatan, padahal setahuku dia mengambil jurusan hukum di univeritas tempatnya menimba ilmu.

Tadi pagi dia membuatkanku susu karena tahu kalau susu baik untuk menghilangkan pengaruh alkohol. Dan sekarang dia membuatkanku teh hijau karena tahu kalau teh hijau baik untuk meredakan sakit kepala dan membuat peminumnya merasa tenang. Tunggu dulu.. Apakah itu artinya dia tahu dari awal kalau aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa tak tenang dan tahu kalau aku sakit kepala karenanya?

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu sejak awal? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau membuatkan minuman ini seolah-olah kau tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tahu kalau aku juga sakit kepala sebelum aku memberi tahumu?" Kuletakan minumanku di atas meja.

Nara tersenyum, "Aku membuat minuman ini karena aku merasa kepalaku sakit. Karena aku tak ingin meminumnya sendirian, akupun membuatkannya untukmu." Aku diam mendengar jawabannya. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau dia sedang kurang sehat saat ini, dan wajar jika dia membuat minuman ini. Rasanya aku menjadi orang bodoh karena bertanya hal itu padanya.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Ucapnya menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Eo, i itu…" Aku jadi gugup untuk menjawab. "Aku sedang memikirkan tentang um.. bagaimana…" Nara menatapku dengan penasaran karena melihat sikapku yang mungkin terlihat aneh. "Aku minta maaf padamu." Akhirnya kalimat itupun lolos dari bibirku dengan spontan.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk kejadian semalam karena aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan karena kemarin aku tak menghabiskan masakanmu."

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku dan kau tak perlu memikirkannya."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah melakukan kesalahan semalam? mungkin kau kecewa karena itu."

"Kuakui kalau kau memang membuatku sedikit kecewa, tapi kurasa itu hal wajar."

"Hal yang wajar?"

"Semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan dan membuat kecewa orang lain. Tapi orang lain juga harus tahu alasan mengapa orang itu membuat kesalahan dan membuat orang lain kecewa. Kuhilangkan kekecewaanku karena aku tahu alasanmu melakukan kesalahan semalam. Karena menurutku adalah sesuatu yang wajar bila seseorang yang berada di posisimu melakukan hal seperti semalam."

Apa maksudnya dia tahu kalau alasanku melakukan hal semalam adalah karena aku frustasi setelah mengetahui Mirae mencoba bunuh diri? "Maksudmu?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Maksudku adalah, bukankah hal yang wajar bila seseorang akan banyak 'minum' setelah ia berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai dan ia malah menikah dengan orang lain?"

Dari jawabannya aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau dia tidak tahu tentang Mirae yang mencoba bunuh diri. Di sisi lain aku membenarkan ucapannya itu. Tapi itu artinya…

"Bukankah kau juga berada di posisi yang sama denganku? Tapi kau tidak melakukan apa yang kulakukan bukan?"

"Apakah aku harus melakukannya?" Aku terdiam, lalu Nara tersenyum. "Tidak bukan? Kita memang berada di posisi yang sama, tapi keadaan kita berbeda." Dahiku mengernyit, sedikit tak mengerti dan penasaran atas apa yang dia ucapkan

"Kau sangat mencintai Mirae, begitupun sebaliknya. Kau pernah bersama dengan Mirae untuk waktu yang cukup lama, namun kalian harus terpisah karena kau memilih perjodohan ini. Itulah yang membuat kau dan Mirae merasa sedih bahkan tertekan, karena itu kau melampiaskannya dengan banyak 'minum'. Sedangkan aku? Aku memang sempat bersama dengan Siwon oppa, tapi aku tak pernah menaruh perasaanku padanya, bahkan hubungan kami sudah berakhir lama. Dan aku sudah memberitahukan hal itu kepadamu bukan?" Aku mengangguk. Ingat dengan apa yang dikatakannya beberapa waktu lalu saat pertemuan keluarga kami.

"Hidup ini begitu singkat. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti dalam kehidupan kita, jadi akan lebih baik jika kita menjalani hidup ini dengan melakukan hal-hal yang bermanfaat. Aku tahu kalau alkohol tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Meskipun alkohol juga memiliki dampak positif, akan tetapi dampak negatif-nya lebih mendominasi. Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hidupku dengan meminum minuman yang dapat berdampak buruk bagi kesehatanku. Bisa saja aku meninggal setelah meminum alkohol karena tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti padaku selain Tuhan yang menciptakan kita. Karena itu aku tak punya alasan untuk melakukan apa yang kau lakukan." Lanjutnya yang membuatku diam seribu bahasa karena penjelasannya yang panjang namun dapat kumengerti dan masuk logikaku, bahkan ucapannya begitu menusuk sampai otakku tak berhenti berpikir dan membenarkan ucapannya.

Bagaimana bisa aku sempat berpikir dangkal terhadap gadis ini selama tiga tahun berada di SMA Sekang? Gadis ini di luar dugaanku. Dia memiliki pengetahuan yang baik tentang kesehatan. Bahkan dia bisa berpikir sejernih ini saat kesehatannya kurang baik. Entah mengapa, berbincang dengannya membuatku merasa nyaman. Sebagian tekanan dan rasa sakit yang menerjang kepalaku tadi kini berangsur menghilang. Tanpa kukomando, bibirku mulai tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Sepertinya kau bisa dengan tenang menjalani hidup ini." Kukeluarkan pendapatku.

"Tidak juga. Ada kalanya aku juga merasa sedih pada saat-saat tertentu. Salah satunya adalah saat pernikahan kita."

Kutautkan alisku. Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia tak mencintai Siwon Sunbae, sehingga tak ada alasan untuknya merasa sedih karena menikah denganku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Panggilnya kembali menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" Tanyaku. Kini Nara tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya itu.

"Jika ada waktu luang, bisakah kau pergi bersama Mirae?"

Aku terdiam. Apakah telingaku sudah tuli hingga mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya? Atau…. Apakah dia mendengar percakapanku dengan ayah tadi? Tapi bagaimana bisa dia setenang ini?

"Apa alasanmu meminta ini padaku?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati Mirae saat pernikahan kita. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya, juga padamu karena aku tahu kalau kau sama sulitnya dengan Mirae untuk saling melepaskan. Dan mungkin dengan caraku memintamu untuk pergi bersama Mirae akan membuat kalian tidak terlalu merasa sedih. Aku ingin kalian menghibur diri kalian sendiri meskipun status kalian sudah berubah sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak keberatan ataupun merasa sedih karena orang yang berstatus sebagai suamimu pergi dengan wanita lain?"

"Menyuruhmu pergi bersama wanita lain bukan berarti menyuruhmu berselingkuh dengannya bukan? Lagi pula aku mempunyai banyak kesibukan dari pada harus merasa sedih karena kalian pergi bersama. Dan untuk apa aku merasa keberatan jika aku sendiri yang menyarankan hal itu padamu." Jawab Nara dengan santainya. "Satu hal lagi. Jangan biarkan keluarga kita mengetahuinya. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa, terutama ayah mertua karena dialah yang telah merencanakan perjodohan kita."

Mendengar penuturannya, aku menjadi yakin kalau Nara memang tidak mendengar percakapanku dengan ayah tadi. Syukurlah!

"Apa kau setuju?" Tanyanya.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Jawabku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pikirkan ini dengan baik lalu tidurlah." Nara berdiri lalu beranjak dari tempatnya kini.

Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya yang ke tiga, akupun teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya," Nara menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh karena kalimat singkat yang kukeluarkan. "Apakah aku bisa memakan masakanmu lagi? Jujur saja, masakanmu sangat enak dan aku menyukainya. Namun karena kemarin aku sedang keluar, jadi aku tak menghabiskan masakan yang telah kau siapkan untuk makan siang dan makan malam." Jujurku bukan sekedar untuk menghiburnya, tapi karena kuakui kalau masakannya benar-benar lezat dan aku menyesal tak memakannya.

"Tentu kau bisa, karena itu juga merupakan tugasku sebagai seorang istri. Tapi bolehkah aku meminjam ruang kerjamu malam ini karena aku harus mengerjakan tugasku sebelum besok?" Pintanya.

"Tentu." Jawabku. Narapun tersenyum lalu berbalik badan dan kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya yang tertunda.

Oh Tuhan... Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Beberapa saat yang lalu aku merasa begitu frustasi karena beberapa hal yang sangat menekanku. Tapi dengan sekejap semua itu hilang hanya dengan percakapan ringanku dengan gadis yang dulu tak kupedulikan karena kepopulerannya di sekolah yang bisa membuatku tak tahan mendengar desas-desus tentangnya dari berbagai arah. Sekarang aku sadar. Mungkin tak hanya dengan kepintaran dan sopan-santunya saja dia bisa menjadi orang yang dikagumi banyak orang, melainkan dengan sikap kritis dan ucapan bijaknyapun orang akan semakin mengaguminya. Sungguh rasanya melegakan bisa berbincang dengannya.

Author Pov

Sebenarnya alasan mengapa Nara meminjam ruang kerja Kyuhyun adalah karena ia ingin berada di tempat di mana ia bisa sendiri. Ia ingin menumpahkan rasa sakit yang ia tahan dalam hatinya sejak Kyuhyun mabuk kemarin malam. Rasa sakit yang bertambah sejak ia mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dengan ayah mertuanya yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersama Mirae di belakang Nara. Ya, Nara sudah mendengar semuanya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Nyonya Cho meminta Nara untuk memanggil Kyuhyun dan Tuan Cho. Sebelum ia sampai di tempat Kyuhyun dan Tuan Cho berada, Nara mendengar percakapan kedua pria itu yang tampak serius. Hati Nara mencelos dan begitu terasa sakit tatkala mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan Tuan Cho tentang Kyuhyun yang diperbolehkan kembali pada Mirae. Dan hatinya semakin sesak setelah mendengar semua percakapan itu. Air mata Nara juga sempat tak terbendung saat itu. Namun akhirnya Nara lebih memilih berpura-pura tidak mengetahui hal tersebut dan ikut serta dalam sandiwara itu meskipun sebenarnya ia akan tersakiti dengan keputusannya.

Tentunya ia pikirkan hal itu dengan matang. Alasannya adalah ia tak ingin apa yang didengarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu itu menjadi masalah besar yang akhirnya meretakkan hubungan antara keluarganya dengan keluarga Kyuhyun. Nara tak ingin ayahnya merasa bersalah padanya setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit tersebut. Ia juga tak ingin Kyuhyun kembali merasa bersalah setelah sebelumnya ia yakin kalau Kyuhyun juga tengah merasa bersalah tentang kejadian semalam. Meski ia merasa sakit hati dengan keputusannya tersebut, namun ia meyakini satu hal, yaitu; membuat orang lain bahagia adalah tugas mulia, dan tugas mulia akan menghantarkannya pada kebahagiaan yang kekal di kehidupannya yang baru nanti. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya, dan menjalankan peran dalam sandiwara yang akan mempertaruhkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Disease 4**

 **Aiisy Park**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (SJ)**

 **Kim Nara (OC)**

 **And other cast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't forget review, favorite and follow me! Ok? ^_^**

 **Happy Reading!**

Part 4: I'm Back

 ** _Aku tak tahu siapa dirimu, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kita pernah begitu dekat. Apakah kau mengenalku? Tapi aku tidak ingat dirimu._**

* * *

Meski hati dan pikiran Kyuhyun sempat mengalami perdebatan tentang tawaran yang diberikan Nara dan ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, namun akhirnya iapun mengambil tawaran tersebut. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan menolak kesempatan emas itu, jika secara terang-terangan Nara meminta Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersama Mirae, seolah-olah Nara tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu.

Keputusan Kyuhyun dalam mengambil tawaran tersebut dapat dilihat dari kebersamaannya dengan Mirae beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Di mana Kyuhyun ataupun Mirae sama-sama menikmati dan merasa senang dengan kedekatan yang terjalin antara keduanya, seakan-akan hubungan mereka kembali seperti sebelumnya. Hal itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan Nara yang harus merasakan sesak di hati karena keputusan bodohnya.

Setiap hari, sejak Nara mengambil keputusan itu, ia selalu mencoba menghindar dari Kyuhyun dengan harapan agar sakit hati yang dirasakannya akan berkurang dan ia tidak menyesali keputusannya dalam meminta Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersama Mirae. Setiap pagi Nara akan pergi sebelum Kyuhyun bangun, malamnya ia akan berada di ruangan yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun selama beberapa saat, dan ia akan membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur mendahuluinya sehingga ia akan tidur di ruang kerja Kyuhyun atau di sofa kamar mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun seperti malam pertama pernikahan mereka. Saat hari liburpun Nara akan pergi ke luar agar tetap bisa menghindar dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyadari akan hal itu karena Nara selalu membuat berbagai alasan yang masuk akal hingga Kyuhyun berpikir kalau Nara memang benar-benar sibuk dengan studinya di jurusan hukum, sehingga tak memiliki waktu untuk Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi selama ini Nara menjalankan perannya sebagai istri yang baik di mata Kyuhyun. Di mana Nara selalu membersihkan dan merapikan rumah, memasak untuk Kyuhyun, menyiapkan segala keperluan Kyuhyun, dan lain sebagainya setiap hari sebelum ia pergi dan setelah ia pulang. Karena Nara pikir, bagaimanapun ia harus tetap menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang istri, meskipun ada satu hal yang tidak dilakukan Nara dalam perannya. Hal itu tak lain adalah melakukan tradisi yang biasa dilakukan sepasang suami-istri, mengingat ia sendiri belum pernah tidur satu ranjang dengan Kyuhyun.

Begitu baiknya Nara dalam menjalankan peran sebagai istri yang baik, sampai ke mana ia pergi dan kapan ia pulangpun ia selalu memberitahu Kyuhyun lewat secarik kertas yang ditempelnya di pintu lemari pendingin. Seperti halnya tadi pagi, yang mana Nara menuliskan bahwa ia akan pergi bersama Ryeowook hari ini.

Saat ini Nara tengah menunggu Ryeowook di depan rumah sakit. Alasannya menunggu Ryeowook di sana adalah karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah urusan yang mengharuskannya datang ke sana sebelum ia bertemu dengan Ryewook.

"Apakah kau Kim Nara?"

Nara menoleh ke asal suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Seorang pria berpakaian formal menghampirinya. Nara menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya. Siapa?

"Ya. Nara-imnida. Anda siapa?" Tanya Nara saat pria itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Kim jongwoon-imnida." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Narapun menyambut tangan itu dengan ragu. "Aku adalah seniormu di Universitas Korea. Aku juga tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama denganmu." Tutur pria bernama Kim Jongwoon itu.

Dengan cepat Nara melepas jabatan tangannya lalu membungkukkan badannya, "Eoh?! Maafkan aku seonbae."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanya Jongwoon heran.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku karena tidak mengenalimu." Tutur Nara yang berhasil membuat pria di depannya menahan tawa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena kau tidak salah apa-apa. Wajar jika kau tidak mengenaliku, karena kita berdua berada di fakultas yang berbeda di Universitas."

"Eo?" Nara sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Jongwoon. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau mengenaliku? Apa tempat tinggalku bersebelahan dengan tempat tinggalmu?"

Jongwoon mengangguk. "Selain itu, aku sering melihatmu di perpustakaan universitas. Aku juga salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini, dan akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu datang ke sini. Karena itulah aku bisa mengenalimu."

"Begitu rupanya." Gumam Nara.

"Oh ya, aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya kenapa kau sering ke rumah sakit ini?"

"Eo? Itu…." Kali ini Nara tampak berpikir. "Aku menemui seseorang di sini." Jawab Nara. Jongwoon mengangguk mengerti.

"Nara-ya!" Panggil seseorang yang membuat Nara dan Jongwoon menoleh. Orang itupun berjalan ke arah Nara dan Jongwoon.

"Oppa."

Pandangan Jongwoon beralih pada Nara. "Dia kakakmu?"

"Ye." Angguk Nara. "Oppa. Perkenalkan, dia seniorku di universitas sekaligus tetanggaku di apartemen." Ucap Nara ketika Ryeowook sudah berada di antara mereka berdua.

"Annyeonghaseo! Kim Ryeowook-imnida." Ryeowook membungkukan badannya.

Ryeowook sedikit mengerutkan kening ketika ia melihat wajah pria di hadapannya, seakan wajah itu tak asing baginya.

"Kim Jongwoon-imnida."

"Kim Jongwoon?" Gumam Ryeowook. Pikirannya semakin terusik tatkala mendengar nama itu, sedangkan Jongwoon hanya tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Ryeowook.

"Oppa, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Nara di sela perkenalan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon.

"Eo?" Seakan tersadar dari pikirannya, Ryeowookpun menoleh ke arah Nara. "Maaf, tadi aku mampir dulu ke toko buku, jadi aku sedikit telat. Lagi pula, kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan dariku?"

"Panggilan darimu? Dari tadi ponselku tidak berbu…." Ucapan Nara menggantung karena tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Oppa, bisakah kau tunggu di sini sebentar? Sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di kamar mandi."

Ryeowook mendesah. "Selalu begitu. Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi pelupa eo? Cepat ambil ponselmu!"

"Aku akan segera kembali." Narapun bergegas pergi mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di kamar mandi, untung saja kamar mandi yang Nara maksud adalah kamar mandi rumah sakit tersebut.

"Sepertinya kebiasaan pelupanya itu tidak pernah hilang. Benar 'kan Wookie?" Ucap Jongwoon dengan pandangannya yang masih tertuju pada punggung Nara yang mulai menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua. Ryewook yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongwoon.

Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui kebiasaan Nara yang pelupa? Dan bagaimana bisa dia memanggil Ryeowook dengan panggilan tersebut? Setahu Ryeowook, orang yang bisa memanggilnya dengan panggilan Wookie hanya Heechul, Kibum dan Yesung. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook teringat sesuatu.

"Yesung hyung?" Nama itu lolos dari mulut Ryeowook. Kini ia ingat kalau nama asli Yesung adalah Kim Jongwoon dan ia ingat wajah pria yang hampir tujuh tahun tidak ditemuinya itu.

Jongwoon tersenyum. "Benar, ini aaku."

Ryeowook meraih kedua bahu Jongwoon. "Ini benar-benar kau, Hyung?"

Jongwoon hanya mengangguk. Ryeowookpun memeluk Jongwoon. Jongwoon membalas pelukan Ryeowook, melepaskan kerinduan yang mereka alami selama mereka tak bertemu.

"Lama tak bertemu Wookie." Gumam Jongwoon.

"Kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, hyung?" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal dan mata memerah yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Jongwoon hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Maafkan akup." Ucap Jongwoon. "Tapi kau tahu bukan, Kalau kami tak pergi mungkin akan sulit bagi Nara untuk melupakan kejadian itu?" Lirihnya.

Perlahan Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongwoon."Maaf hyung." Ucapnya seraya merundukkan wajah. "Kita jadi harus berpisah seperti ini."

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Wookie. Tak ada siapapun yang salah dalam hal ini. Semua ini sudah Tuhan rencanakan. Meskipun aku sendiri juga merasa sedih dengan keadaan ini, tapi kita harus bisa menerimanya. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah menjalani semua ini sebagai mana mestinya." Tegas Jongwoon. "Umm. Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu dan Chullie?" Jongwoon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka baik, hyung." Jawab Ryeowook. "Tapi sepertinya appa akan menggerutu seperti ini padamu, memangnya siapa yang kau sebut dengan ayahmu itu?" Ucapnya seraya meniru gaya bicara ayahnya. Keduanyapun tertawa bersamaan.

Jongwoon mengerti maksud perkataan Ryeowook, karena sebelum ia meninggalkan Korea ia sempat memanggil Kim Haeseok -ayah Nara, Ryeowook dan Heechul- dengan panggilan 'abeoji'. Alasan Jongwoon memanggil Kim Haeseok dengan panggilan 'abeoji' adalah karena pertemanan antara keluarga Jongwoon dengan keluarga Ryeowook sangat dekat dulunya. Selain itu, karena kedua keluarga memiliki marga yang sama membuat Kim Haeseok menyarankan kepada Jongwoon agar memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'abeoji' agar tidak ada ketidak nyamanan saat memanggil Kim Haeseok nanti. Hal itupun berlaku untuk Nara, Ryeowook dan Heechul untuk memanggil 'abeoji' dan 'eomeoni' pada Kim Taewoo dan Kim Taehee -ayah dan ibu Jongwoon-.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya sedikit merasa canggung untuk memanggilnya abeoji setelah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Sebenarnya akupun begitu, hyung. Hehe." Balas Ryeowook. "A~ benar. Apakah abeoji dan eomeoni juga kembali ke sini? Dan bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Mereka akan kembali ke sini bulan depan dan keadaan mereka juga baik." Jawab Jongwoon. "Umm. Wookie, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa hyung?"

"Kita sama-sama tahu kalau Nara tidak ingat padaku dan keluargaku, karena itu aku mengaku pada Nara kalau aku adalah seniornya di universitas. Hal ini aku lakukan agar aku bisa kembali dekat dengan kalian tanpa membuat Nara kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi aku takut jika aku salah berbicara sedikit saja, Nara akan curiga padaku. Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku menjalankan peranku di hadapan Nara?"

"Tentu hyung. Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku juga akan memberitahu appa dan Heechul hyung tentang ini."

"Mm." Angguk Jongwoon. "Kau juga harus membiasakan diri untuk memanggilku Jongwoon hyung. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, Aku akan ingat itu." Ucap Ryeowook mengerti. "Oh ya, apa yang hyung lakukan di sini? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ani. Aku dokter baru di rumah sakit ini." Jawab Jongwoon membuat Ryeowook menatap takjub.

"Wah! Sepertinya kau telah berhasil mewujudkan impianmu hyung?!" Ucap Ryeowook yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Jongwoon. "Pasti kau sibuk setelah menjadi dokter?!"

"Tidak juga. Terkadang aku memang disibukkan dengan beberapa jadwal operasi, tapi sebenarnya waktu luangku juga cukup banyak."

"Sekarang, apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Hari ini tugasku sudah selesai. Aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku dan Nara berniat untuk makan dan jalan-jalan hari ini. Bagaimana jika kau ikut bersama kami?"

Jongwoon tampak sedang memikirkan tawaran dari Ryeowook. "Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Tapi apa tidak akan jadi masalah jika aku ikut dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja tidak hyung! Jika kau memikirkan bagaimana dengan Nara, kau tak usah khawatir! Karena aku akan mencari ide agar kau bisa ikut bersama kami dan tentunya bisa kembali dekat dengan kami. Bagaimana?"

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk berpikir, Jongwoon menjawab, "Baiklah."

"Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu Nara." Ucap Ryeowook seraya mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Nara yang mungkin saja sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan benar. Saat itu pula kedua mata Ryeowook dapat menangkap sosok Nara yang berjalan-setengah berlari ke arahnya. "Itu dia."

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama." Ucap Nara saat ia sudah berada di depan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah datang. Lagi pula, sejak tadi Jongwoon hyung menemaniku di sini, jadi aku tidak merasa bosan karena menunggumu." Sahut Ryeowook.

Nara beralih memandang ke arah Jongwoon, lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tanya. "Hyung?... Sepertinya kalian menjadi akrab sejak aku tinggalkan?!"

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon saling bertatapan. Keduanya bingung akan mengatakan apa pada Nara. Tapi karena tak ingin membuat Nara curiga karena menunggu jawaban terlalu lama, akhirnya Ryeowook mengatakan, "Ah, itu? Itu karena ternyata Jongwoon hyung juga merupakan teman baik Heechul hyung dan seniorku sewaktu SMA. Karena tak ingin membuatku merasa canggung, makanya dia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya hyung. Benar 'kan hyung?" Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan kalau Jongwoon harus meng-iyakan perkataannya.

"Mm." Angguk Jongwoon cepat.

"Begitu rupanya."

"Aku juga akan lebih senang jika kau memanggilku dengan panggilan oppa, karena sejujurnya aku juga tidak terlalu suka dipanggil sunbae oleh adik kelasku." Timpal Jongwoon.

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya! Jongwoon hyung bilang kalau dia sedang tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun sekarang. Bagaimana jika dia ikut bersama kita?"

"Tentu. Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika Jongwoon oppa ikut bersama kita."

"Bagaimana, hyung?" Lirik Ryeowook pada Jongwoon.

"Baiklah."

Nara, Ryeowook dan Jongwoon sudah duduk di salah satu meja di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke luar restoran. Di atas meja tersebut sudah terdapat beberapa makanan dan minuman yang telah mereka pesan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar akan menghabiskan banyak waktumu di rumah sakit." Ucap Nara.

"Bukankah dokter memang akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah sakit? Tak hanya dokter, bahkan semua orangpun akan menghabiskan banyak waktunya sesuai profesi dan keadaan mereka. Misalnya guru yang akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di sekolah maupun tempat les." Jawab Jongwoon menanggapi.

"Tapi dokter berbeda. Waktunya akan lebih banyak tersita di rumah sakit. Mulai dari jadwal yang padat, panggilan mendadak untuk operasi sampai sakitpun kau akan berada di rumah sakit. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di tempat yang sama terus-menerus. Pasti membosankan.

"Kau benar. Kenapa aku baru memikirkan hal itu?" Ryeowook membenarkan perkataan Nara, sedangkan Jongwoon hanya tersenyum.

"Inilah resiko seorang dokter." Ucap Jongwoon seraya menyesap minumannya. "Setiap orang akan menanggung resiko terhadap keputusannya. Karena pekerjaanku merupakan keputusan yang kupilih, maka aku harus menikmati resiko yang akan kudapatkan."

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jongwoon barusan membuat Nara teringat pada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia harus menerima resiko dari keputusan yang telah diambilnya untuk membahagiakan Kyuhyun dengan membiarkan pria itu pergi bersama gadis yang dicintainya, meskipun ia harus menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Bahkan dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hati Nara terasa pilu. Sepertinya Nara harus sedikit menenangkan dirinya dulu untuk tidak memikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini agar ia tak merusak suasana.

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Ucap Nara.

"Silakan."

"Jangan lupa untuk tidak meninggalkan ponselmu lagi di toilet." Peringat Ryeowook. Nara menanggapinya dengan senyuman meragukan seolah-olah ia tak yakin akan mematuhi peringatan dari Ryeowook.

Nara berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Saat ia berbalik, tiba-tiba…

'BUGHH'

Seseorang dari arah berlawanan menabrak Nara hingga membuat ia hampir terjatuh jika orang tersebut tidak segera menahannya.

Nara mengerjap melihat siapa orang yang baru saja menabrak dan sekarang menahannya itu. "Minho-ssi?"

Minho tersenyum "Annyeong!" Ucapnya lalu memberdirikan posisi tubuh Nara yang sempat tertahan di lengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ryeowook panik yang entah sejak kapan ia dan Jongwoon sudah berada di samping Nara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Nara. "Oh, ya. Kenalkan, dia Choi Minho-temanku sewaktu di SMA." Ucapnya pada Ryeowook dan Jongwoon. Kemudian beralih pada Minho. "Minho, kenalkan, ini Ryeowook oppa-kakakku dan ini Jongwoon oppa-seniorku di universitas." Lanjutnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Minho membungkukkan badannya. "Tadinya aku berniat menyapamu duluan saat aku masuk dan menyadari kau juga ada di sini. Tapi aku tak menyangka akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini." Ucapnya pada Nara seraya mengelus tengkuknya.

"Pantas saja kau tidak terlihat terkejut tadi." Balas Nara. "Oh ya, dengan siapa kau ke sini?"

"Hanya sendiri." Jawab Minho.

"Umm~ Bagaimana jika kau ikut bergabung bersama kami?"

"Apa kalian tak keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau ikut bergabung." Timpal Ryeowook.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Karena kau sudah setuju untuk bergabung, maka duduklah dan jangan merasa canggung berada di sini dengan mereka selama aku pergi ke toilet." Pesan Nara.

"Kau tak usah khawatir karena aku adalah orang yang mudah menyesuaikan diri."

Nara tersenyum. "Baguslah." Ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga pria itu.

Ryeowook dan Jongwoonpun kembali ke tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Minho yang baru bergabung. Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel. Jongwoon dan Minho melirik ke arah Ryeowook yang tengah menggenggam benda berbentuk persegi itu.

"Maaf, aku harus menerima telefon dulu." Ucap Ryeowook. Jongwoon dan Minho hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Ryeowook menjauh dari meja mereka untuk menerima telfon.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Tanya Jongwoon sebagai pembuka percakapan dengan Minho.

"A~ ya." Jawab Minho.

Jongwoon mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. Salah seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan Minhopun menyebutkan pesanannya. Setelah menulis pesanan Minho, pelayan itupun berlalu.

Sementara menunggu pelayan mengambil pesanan, Jongwoon dan Minho melakukan percakapan ringan sampai akhirnya Ryeowook kembali dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa berlama-lama bersama kalian karena aku harus segera pergi." Sesal Ryeowook.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku harus ke universitas. Ada tugas mendadak yang harus segera kuselesaikan." Jawab Ryeowook. "Hyung, bisakah kau gantikan aku untuk menemani Nara pergi jalan-jalan?" Tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

"Tentu, kau bisa percaya padaku."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Baiklah, kuserahkan Nara padamu hyung. Aku pergi sekarang." Pamitnya sebelum pergi.

Tak lama setelah itu pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Minho, disusul dengan Nara yang kembali dari toilet.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama." Nara mendudukkan khf4 tubuhnya di kursinya "Ke mana Ryeowook oppa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Baru saja dia pergi karena ada urusan mendadak yang harus ia selesaikan."

Tampak jelas kekecewaan tergambar di wajah Nara. "Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Kau tak usah khawatir tentang hal itu, karena Ryeowook telah berpesan padaku untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan setelah ini."

"Kau bersedia menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Aku sudah menyetujuinya, jadi aku harus menepatinya. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan."

Seulas senyumpun mengembang di wajah cantik Nara. "Minho-ssi, apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?" Ajak Nara pada Minho.

"Kalian tidak keberatan aku ikut?" Minho balik bertanya.

"Kau sudah bergabung bersama kami, mana mungkin kami keberatan." Jawab Jongwoon. "A~ rupanya sekarang aku yang harus pergi ke toilet." Jongwoon tak sengaja menyenggol piring berisikan kimchi hingga pasta kimchi tersebut mengotori lengan bajunya.

Jongwoon berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan segera kembali." Ucapnya kemudian pergi.

"Sepertinya kalian bertiga sangat dekat." Minho menyesap minuman di depannya.

"Maksudmu aku, Ryeowook oppa dan Jongwoon oppa?" Minho mengangguk. "Tidak juga. Aku bahkan baru mengenal Jongwoon oppa tadi pagi." Jelas Nara yang membuat Minho terkejut.

"Jinjja?" Kini giliran Nara yang mengangguk. "Tapi kalian terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan kau memanggil Jongwoon-ssi dengan panggilan oppa, begitupun dengan Ryeowook-ssi yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan hyung."

"A~ itu karena Jongwoon oppa memang sudah mengenal Ryeowook oppa sejak lama. Ryeowook oppa bilang kalau Jongwoon oppa merupakan seniornya dan juga teman baik Heechul oppa sewaktu SMA. Jadi, agar membuat kami tidak canggung, Jongwoon oppa meminta kami untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan oppa atau hyung. Lagi pula dia bilang kalau dia tidak terlalu suka dipanggil sunbae oleh junior-nya."

"Begitu rupanya." Minho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Dari penuturan Nara, Minho merasa tak heran dengan keakraban yang terlihat dari sikap dan ucapan ketiga orang tersebut, mengingat Nara sendiri merupakan orang yang ramah dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Namun begitu, ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal dalam pikiran Minho. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook mempercayakan Nara pada Jongwoon hanya karena Jongwoon merupakan senior sekaligus teman dekat kakaknya? Pikir Minho.

PRANGG….

Suara gaduh berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Minho dan perhatian beberapa orang yang berada di restoran itu termasuk Nara. Suara itu berasal dari pecahan piring yang terjatuh setelah seorang perempuan dan seorang pelayan bertabrakan. Pelayan itu membungkuk meminta maaf, sedangkan perempuan itu menolak permintaan maaf tersebut dan justru ikut meminta maaf. Mata Nara memicing saat mengetahui siapa perempuan yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"Mirae?" Ucap Nara.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf ya, buat part 4 ini aku ngepostnya lama... mian! Beberapa waktu ini aku lagi sibuk ngurusin tugas kerja sama fokus ke kuliah dulu, makanya lama ngepostnya. Dan setelah ini aku juga pasti mau fokus dulu sama uts, tapi in syaa Allah aku tetep bakal bagi waktu buat bikin part selanjutnya asala ada dorongan semangat dari readers. Maksudnya jangan lupa kasih reviewnya ya... ok, see you di chapter berikutnya


End file.
